Renewed
by DreamsCPape
Summary: Life goes on, but friends remain. Each and Everyone of them tries to move on, try to focus on the future, and try to find comfort in each other's arms. Through they're teenage years, they will experience joy,love,friendship,drama,mystery,adventure,and many more! No one will be alone, because if there is something they now it's that they have a bond. Their life is renewed and change
1. Our Change Starts Today

_**Notes:**_

 _ **I promise that I don't say bad words, I would never, it's a horrible thing for me, but my fic has some, please don't find it offensive, it really just matches the characters, so please no grudges or offenses, I never said any bad word, but I respect people that do, again no grudges, it just really matches the character's personality**_ __

 _ **This is kinda and kinda not canon to the story, some things change, some don't**_

 _ **My main ships here are Josh and Sam, some really great Chris and Ashley, but I also have the other ones:)**_

 _ **All character's P.O.V's but mostly Sam, though, Everyone has their point of view! Don't worry!**_

 _ **Ending: Everyone Lives, +Josh**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _ **Synopsis: Life will go on… friends remain… All 8 friends kept in touch, they try to move on, they try to find comfort in each other's company. Through these teenage years, they will experience drama, happiness, love, mystery, and many more…. New relationships will be formed, fights shall happen, jealousy will come…All this is to be discovered after Dawn.**_

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! Just want to say, this is my first Until Dawn fanfiction… But I have been reading a lot of books of Until Dawn here in this site! They really inspired me to make my own book, I hope I could impress you guys with this**_ _**As always, please Follow, Favorite, and Reviews are super welcome! Thanks and Enjoy!**_

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

Josh… he was the only person on my mind.

I've been isolated enough, pain through my skin, why do I miss his touch? The one who hurt me so bad…. He has been with me since we were kids. Why did he turn into a monster? He _was_ my life, but now, I don't know, so, who am I, without _him_? I miss him so much, I'll do my best to find him…..

It has been days since the "incident", he is now gone from my life, the others say it's better this way, only Chris agrees with me that we should find him, but ever since that 'kiss', Ashley would not let him go, she thinks she's going to lose him, they think he deserves it… _why_?

I'm not going to lose him, I'm going back! With or without the support of the others. After the police interviews, they told the people about those wendigos, they would not allow anyone to come back. Even Bob and Melinda Washington think that I shouldn't come back there…. But I didn't listen, I wouldn't care. Knowing the threat I was going to face, those officers wouldn't let me go alone.

It was hard enough to persuade them into letting me go, persuading them not to go alone, was harder…for me. I didn't won, they brought with me about 20+ officers, all packed with guns, bullet proof armor, gasoline, flamethrowers, flashlights, ropes, and many more 'gadgets'…. Although they don't know what they're facing, I would of thought that they would be 'smart' enough to know what or what not to bring… really? Bulletproof armor? Not going to help.

We were ready to come back…

 **Few hours later…**

We arrived that horrid place, I feel shivers through my back as I walk into the snowy grounds of Blackwood pines, I sigh, readying myself for whatever will happen. We came during the day, knowing that those wendigos hunt by night fall, I don't even know if there are still any. We walked along the path, this place brings back so much memories, even if it was just days ago…. I led the group, I hear the officers talking behind me, but during that time, it was all just mumbles. I was focusing on more important things like, will Josh be at his proper state? Will we find him? Will he have a normal life? Will he be alive when I see him?

We came rushing through the mines, although they already knew about the wendigos, I still gave them some tips that they must know, _important ones_ … I walked carefully, but I don't want to waste my time, if I walk slow, anything can happen _quickly_. I don't hear any screeches, any reminder of those _things_

are not audible or visible to me…. The only things that bothered me was the awful smell of blood, gore, bodies lurking about, there are no hanging bodies, but the smell, the smell is what gets you. I personally don't need emancipation from any of these officers… I'm a grown teen, I even know more about this place than they do.

We went deeper and deeper through the mines, I just repeated the words in my head _"Samantha, do this for Josh, he needs you, it's all fine, you've been here before, you know this place"_ but even as I repeat the words, it didn't stop my undesirable fear, being there is one thing, but the thought of going back is terrifying… My eyes widen as I see a half-open door, did he went here? I just need to find out for myself…. Yet again, of course, the wendigos could be the reason why it's ajared . The officers were ready, by just giving them one look, they understood what I meant.

I opened the door quietly, even if the door was heavy, I used all my strength with those guards helping me out, it didn't make any noise! I stepped in, revealing someone I thought I would never see again… Joshua Washington.

"Oh my God! Sh**, sh**, sh**…" I say as I see him on unconscious on the floor, bruised up and bleeding, like he's struggling to live…

I ran to him, afraid of letting him go….. _again._ I was afraid that the wendigos will come back and tear him apart like a little dog toy.

"Josh, thank God, oh my gosh, are you okay?" I whispered, not minding the officers who were with me. I see him move a muscle, he urges to sit up, he has broken bones, I can tell…. He is still wearing those overalls, but I didn't care about it, even his smell, or the way he looks. I can't believe we found him!Ithas been 9 days … I'm so relieved! The officers joined in and they took Josh out.

We escaped the mines before some wendigos would come after us, like I said, I'm not sure if there are still any, but I'm not going to risk it. We went out unscathed, all of us, even Josh, not counting his past injuries.

 **Few hours later, when we came back…**

Josh was taken to the hospital to pay attention to his bruises and injuries. I was waiting outside, I was taking a seat, seriously though, I'm surprised we got him quite quick and we came out safely. I'm very happy though knowing that he didn't do something drastic, he might as well got those injuries when a Hannah dropped him, Mike said it was Hannah who took him, maybe that's why he didn't get killed, she recognized him…..

I was scrolling through my contacts, debating to whether I should already tell the others that he was fine, but I didn't need to choose, because the doctor came out, he was wearing that clichéd white coat and he was probably at his late 30's to early 40's…

"Are you Samantha?" the doctor asked quite confidently and amused, like he's thinking, this must be the lucky girl.

"Yup" I say playfully

"Okay, right, umm, Joshua is resting in the room, you could go see him. But about his injuries, he has bruises all over his body and he has a broken leg, probably because he dropped from a very high place, lucky it wasn't his spine though, that would be another story." he says as he chuckles a bit, but those last words weren't really…. _Pleasant_.

"So… thanks for letting me know, I'll just talk to him when he wakes up, he needs rest." I say, but I really do want to see him, I need to know by myself that he's doing well.

"You don't need to wait, just you know, stay inside the room and wait 'till he gets up, he really needs you company…. You two must be very close." he says with a wide grin on his face

"Wait, no… how do you know?" I say, confused and charmed at the same time

"Well, even if he's unconscious while we're observing him, he keeps on mumbling your name. Like you're the only thing in his mind" he says, that's why he was so confident and amuse a while ago… and wait… Josh, thinks about me? I think blushing….

"Ummm, thanks doctor….." I say, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks.

"Dr. Lopez…" he says in a professional tone.

I just smiled and he walked through the corridor disappearing to different hallways. I entered the comfortable and fancy big white room, I saw Josh laying on the bed, resting I sat down, watching him sleep, I look at his lips, then to the rest of his body slowly, observing the way he lies down on the very clichéd hospital bed… He starts to mumble my name, I was shocked, I know he doesn't know I'm here, his eyes are shut closed…

"Sammy… You didn't deserve any of it, Sam…" why does he say that, we betrayed him, I betrayed him.

The others would of think he betrayed us…. But we were the ones who made that prank on Hannah, and it caused both of them to die…. Well that's what we thought , Hannah became a monster because she ate Beth's corpse, why? She did starve, but that wasn't right! If she only knew the consequences, if that prank didn't happen, if she didn't ran out of the lodge…. _A 'Butterfly Effect'!_

I see him blink, he sees me now….

"Sammy, y-y-you're here!" he says in an ecstatic and nervous tone, I see him shaking…

"Woah…. You don't need to be that shaky" I say smiling at him

"You came for me, something we see in the movies, huh? You saved your friend and you guys would be the ones to pair up and-" he stopped himself, feeling annoyed at himself for not playing it 'cool' with me and using some cliché movie references… but I find it cute

"I'm sorry, that was embarrassing, I should probably sto-" He says, but I cut him off, it's cute when he's trying to find those right words.

"No, don't…. you're cute…." I say, not realizing the words that I said to him, I curse under my breath, Josh is giving me those smirks of his… _those devious, amazing, roman-_ … Sh**, Sam, stop!

"No… what I meant to say that you're cu-… no.. umm-" I say, stupid Sam!

"Uh-huh" He says with the smirk even bigger now

"I need to go, Josh, Jess still wants me to help her do something" That was a lie, but I need to go before I make things more embarrassing for the two of us, and before my cheeks turn super red!

"Wait!" He grabs my hand, tightly, afraid to let go of me

"I mean, if you want, you can stay the night here or something?" Josh says, but I grin at him, I bite my bottom lip, and took all the courage in me and kiss him on the cheek…. Dammit, I can't do it _'there'_ yet! I exited the room but he calls my name..

"Sam, is that a no or yes?" He asks but I just look at him with a _'we'll see'_ face, that I think he understood.

 **Things never get old….**

 **Chris's P.O.V.**

God, the others wouldn't listen! I can't blame them but… Sam might get hurt, dammit… Ashley and I, I don't know, we're kinda official… I love her, so much… even from the start, it's true, Josh really brought us together… I couldn't have done it, without his help, please let him be fine…

 _Please…_

"Huh? Sam? She's back… that quick?!" I wondered as I saw a text message at my phone

 **Sam: Christopher…**

 **Me: Yo!**

 **Sam: We found JOSH!**

The text message filled me with joy, relief, and confusion, but I was scared to hear her say, he's dead or something….

 **Me: What? How? When? Is Cochise okay? Is he alive?**

It was awhile before Sam would text back, I was getting nervous!

 **Sam: He's fine…umm… he's resting in a hospital… if you want, go visit him, he'll be out the day after tomorrow, I guess..**

Relief flooded me… Thank God, he's okay!

 **Me: Sure… where is he stayin?**

 **Sam: At Rombridge Center Hospital, maybe you heard of it, it's one of the best hospitals here,if not, I don't know.. ..Google it?**

 **Me: Thanks, I'll tell the others!:)**

Before I shut the phone… Sam gave another message, what else does she need to say?

 **Sam: Chris, I think it will be better if you know, you and I will be the only ones to know, I think the others won't appreciate it yet, even Ash, please… maybe after his release.. k?**

I was shocked, not because she said that… it's because.. how the heck did she type that fast? Seriously?

 **Me: How did you type that fast?**

 **Sam: Just don't tell them okay? Gosh..**

 **Me: Well, fine, just tell me when we see each other how to type like sonic!**

She didn't answer anymore… well… that counts as a yes in my book…

 **45 minutes later…**

"Crap! It's 6:59 pm! I need to see Josh…. I totally forgot!" I think out loud as I woke up from the sofa… I blink a few times to try to adjust my vision, then I realize that I don't have my glasses… it's not even on my coffee table…

"Dammit, where is it?" I say, and I start blindly walking around my small apartment, we are still in college, we are actually at the start of college! I'm surprised they let us continue, after such traumatic events, all of us are taking meds and therapy and it's helping a lot! I hear a female voice in my apartment while I was supposedly walking to the kitchen.

"You look silly without your glasses.." she comments

"Huh?" I ask her

She hands me my glasses… I wear them and I see who was the girl….

 **Things never get old!**

 **So, please comment/review on who you think the girl is! Every little review inspires me to make more… thanks for reading… I'll maybe do this once a week or I'll** **try daily** **… depends on which day… but I promise to** **update once a week** **, not 2 or 3 or 4, promise…** **love ya, have a wonderful day!**

 **~Dream**


	2. Let the Games Begin!

_**Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin!**_

 _ **Ending: Everyone Lives, +Josh**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _ **Synopsis: Life will go on… friends remain… All 8 friends kept in touch, they try to move on, they try to find comfort in each other's company. Through these teenage years, they will experience drama, happiness, love, mystery, and many more…. New relationships will be formed, fights shall happen, jealousy will come…All this is to be discovered after Dawn.**_

 _ **A/N: What's up peeps, so here's another chapter… I'll try my best to make it multi-point of views, as much as possible.. I think it would help with the interaction! Thank you for all the support on this series, it means a lot! So hey, let's not stall anymore and let's head to the story shall we? SEEE YAAA!**_

 **Mike's P.O.V.**

"F**k!" I curse as I watch my favorite basketball team lose at the finals. I'm home alone in this place, sounds like what a stupid kid would say, and I'm not like that… at least not the 'stupid' part. Jess is doing something for a project, while I'm lying down on this couch, in my boxers, crumbs and plastics of foods draped on me…. Dammit! I miss the fun…. Sam is so stupid going back to that sh***y place, I am not attending her funeral. I have plans to sleep, but… it was interrupted by lil' o Emmy here who just called me… I swiped my phone screen open, pressing 'accept' and placing the phone near my ear…

"What the hell do you want Em?" I say, clearly not happy to hear from her, yet again, I almost shot her, so I'll call it _even._

"Oh, shut your mouth, ass***e!" she says, _see….. she misses me!_

"Nice to see you too, Em" I say sarcastically…

"I need you to come here right now!" she says in a demanding voice, not foreign from me

"Why? Someone dying?" I say, practically meaning it as a joke, but again, it's _Emily, she never laughs…_

"Jess is here at the bar, super drunk, just take here home, and please, Michael! Don't do anything stupid to her while she's drunk, just…." She says, I'm surprised, not because, she's with Jess, but because _she cares, for Jess?_

"Nope, I won't, I changed remember… Jackass turned into Badass" I say, I can sense Emily rolling her eyes at me

"To just make sure, I'm going to take her home, spend the night with her….. Matt's with me" I was shocked, first of all, Matt seriously? I didn't appreciate his muscle fight with me during _that_ time, second, when did Em and Jess become all besties and crap?

"Wait, why are you even there?" out of all the questions, that's the main priority…

"I was with her, school project, duh? And we went to the bar after, we started hanging out after what happened…" she says, I was even shocked…

 **Few minutes later….**

Okay I see them outside, with… Matt. I got Jess out of the car and I took her to _her room_ , like I said, changed, not that _'share a bed with every chic you see'._

Of course, Emily wasn't lying, she really didn't bluff about that sleepover thing. Emily's stuff are like furniture! Where did she get them anyways… it's been only like 25 minutes!?

"You're kidding, right" I say, chuckling with irreverence, in my tone

"If I was kidding I wouldn't have brought all this stuff" she says in a very irritated voice

"You don't have a house or something?" I ask, avoiding Matt as much as possible

"Well, Em said it would get us to ta-" Matt spoke, but I cut him off, like _'pro'_!

"Okay… well then, have fun, I'm going to my room" I say pointing at the half-opened door leading to my separate room…

"He wouldn't even let me talk, Em" I hear Matt say, they think I'm in the room, but my door is still open, I can hear their conversation

"He'll get pass it, he's just jealous of you, my muscle man.." I hear Emily say while kissing Matt…. Gross… well, I do the same, just more amazing and greater…

I slept tight, trying to convince myself to talk to Matt…

 **Chris's P.O.V.**

"Hey, how's it going" I ask her, she then kisses me

"Not much… you?" I couldn't tell her, Sam will kill me! And she won't tell me how to speed type, that's worse!

"Just, you know, I'm going out somewhere" I say, trying to fight the urge of telling her

"Wow, something interesting, count me in…." she says, but I cut her off

"No, Ash, just stay here… wait, how did you even get in here?" I ask

"You know, you leave a big arrow on your front door saying: "EXTRA KEY", in an enormous size?" she says… ohhh yeah… I am really forgetful! Well, that explains my…. Ummm, I forgot.

"Ash, I appreciate your _badass breaking-in-super-_ powers, but, seriously, you need to stay here, I-" I was cut off by Ashley…

"No, that's fine, I'll just wait for you then…." She says, in a quite sincere tone

"Really? No witty, reverse psychology remarks? That's it… nothing else" I say, clearly confused

"Yes Christopher, that's it, unless you want me to change my answe-" I cut her off

"Great! So, just stay here, I'll be back in a bit" I say rushing to my bedroom to change

I quickly got a blue polo shirt, some grayish-blue pants, Nike rubber shoes, and a random jacket… I brushed my teeth and splash some cold and refreshing water on my face, picked up my car keys, wallet, and iPhone 6, yes, I have that, what you gonna do? I ran out of the apartment, saying a quick' goodbye Ash' and quickly rode the elevator, the elevator music was always my thing… yeah, it's true… I pressed the basement floor of this apartment, opened my car, turn on my engine, GPS, radio, and aircon, drove off to the hospital…

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

I told Chris to visit Josh, he's the one I could trust about this _Josh revealance thing_ … Should I even tell the others? They wouldn't understand, plus, they would just tell me that _he should be the one to talk_. I sat down on my couch, the atmosphere is clearly empty, no laughs, no jokes, no _Josh_ , why did I even decline his offer? Oh, yeah, I thought something might happen, yet again, I know Josh doesn't have feelings for me, that kiss was even embarrassing! What got into me? I do admit I have feelings for him, yes, I admit it… but he's not stable, I'm not completely forgiving him, it still hurt me, what he did…. I thought we had a _connection._

Josh was always that dude, _who would be drunk when all of us had a party, random teens joined it, later you know, he's making out with a random chic at the kitchen counter_ … I'm not saying I'm jealous or something, it's just _surprising!_ But, I was always the tough girl, see that chic messing with me, I would not slap her or cry in my room or tell Josh… I would make witty and smart remarks, that even her, can't understand, that will make her shut up… Believe me, I know. Some advice from Samantha Panettiere 2015….

I received a call from Ashley, did Chris, no, if he did I'm gonna kill him!

"Hey Ash, what's up?" I ask in a confident voice, but clearly nervous, Josh affected Ashley so much… I wouldn't be surprised if she's raging mad

"Not much, Chris went somewhere, I'm just waiting…" she says

"Oh… do you need company?" I ask

"Not at all," she says… why did she call me again?

"So, you just wanted to call me, to…. Tell me Chris went somewhere" I say, confused

"Yup, so okay bye!" She says, clearly amused with herself… for what?

"Ummm… okay? Bye" That was super weird….

Wait, what… I have a…. text from Josh? Not surprised he texted me, he has a fricking phone, until now?

 **Ashley's P.O.V.**

I'm so good! Those advance computer technology lessons did so much work! When I called her, I was able to hack her phone by getting the data base of her phone with the Sim Card activated through my call, then I-….. ohhh yeahhh…. No revealing of what I learned, it was clearly just self-study, no big deal…. Not to brag.

I scrolled through her contacts…. Josh? How the fu** did he send a message, must be someone else, but it's so weird, so patterned to her previous texts with Josh, you know, before the "incident", hey, Sam tells me what she's talking about with Josh…

 **Josh: Hey Sam, I'm sorry things got…. Awkward…. Between us, while back, I enjoyed the kiss though, it was not like any kiss, it was special, for me… so, I just wanted to say, that, I'll be released from this Rombridge sh*t, and I'll tell the others, that I'm back, I want to talk to them… personally. Just gather them somewhere and text me back**

 **Me: Sure, Josh, anything for you…. Don't worry, it wasn't awkward, I thought I was embarrassing, kissing you, it wasn't a big deal though…..:) I'll just gather them at your parents' house, I told them already, they need to know you're fine…**

Yeah, sure Sam, it wasn't a big deal… OMG! So much questions! Josh is alive? I'm mad at him, but, at least his okay… They kissed? I so need to tell the girls, after Josh reveals himself…. Chris lied, it's fine though, I just need to tell him that I know and Sam too… But first, I need to search this Rombridge? Hospital? Mental Institute? I don't know….

 **Few minutes later…**

I Googled Rombridge, and it said,

'Rombridge Center Hospital, is one of the known hospital institutes, here in the U.S. and in Canada, their service, ambiance, and spirit is only one of the reasons, why critics and patients marked it 92%..."

Some of the information, led me to the conclusion, that, Josh is staying there… I'll tell them that I know..

I called Sam, I don't care if she asks why I know…

"Hello?" Sam says, surprise I called, Sammy?

"Why didn't you tell me… Josh is back from the dead" I say sarcastically

"Chris, I'm gonna kill yo-" She says, but I cut her off

"No, he didn't tell me… I hacked you Samantha" I said, confidently

There was silence, before she talked back, 20 seconds? Really?

"Hacking? How the fu** did you learn that? That is not legal!" She says, in a serious and mad tone…. Oh, you're the one mad?!

"It's not, but not telling your friends, that your friend is alive, is illegal in my book…. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot I read Josh's message, still, we need to know, all of us, not only Chris…" I say, clearly jealous, Chris is the only one who knows, besides Sam…

"You did? Okay, I won't ask you to tell me how you hacked, because I trust you, to not do it again… to anyone, but please Ash, don't tell anyone else, wait 'till after he apologizes…. Random question, what did you read in the text?" Sam says, clearly blushing, my emotion turned to excitement…

"Only, that you kissed Josh! Oh my God, Sam! Was it in the li-" she cut me off

"No, in the cheek, but yeah, seriously though, I _kinda_ enjoyed it…" She says…. Yeah right Sam…

"Kinda? Really? You're telling me that sh**?" I say, disappointed in her 'kinda'…

"Oh, shut up, fine bye!" before she hangs up… I said a quick note..

"Tell me the details…. Tomorrow!" I say excitedly

 **Josh's P.O.V.**

Really, Josh? 'I enjoyed it'? That was so straight forward! I always loved Sam… she was always there for me… ever since…. I'm so stupid, making out with other girls…. It makes me look like f**king Mike! I care for her so much, I regret what I did to her, I'm such an assh***, why did I chase her in a towel… I look like a sh***y pervert! She deserves my apology the most…

Every time I look at her, my world stops, I don't know why, she _is my world_ …. Her hair is like golden strands of natural silk, her bisque complexion shows out her beauty, her lips, rosy and innocent, I don't know what the hell I see in her…. She's just amazing…

I see the door opening…

"The f**k? Chris? What are you doing here?" I say, what is he doing here?

"Sam told me, I needed to see you… I miss you, we all miss you.." yeah right… _all_?

"Sam….told you… to see me… because?" I say stopping at every phrase, to let him see the point..

"Well yeah, we all miss you… Sam just thought, I should be the first one to know" He says, again I doubt the _'all'_ …

"So, what do you want?" I ask, still not seeing the point why he wants to _'talk'_

"Please Josh, understand, that all 7 of us, wants to have you back, yeah, the others, won't understand immediately, but give them time, we will all move on, we will be… _renewed_ " He says, I try to understand what he means

"Fine, I'm apologizing to them tomorrow, _all of them_ , what do you want to do?… it's only 8:20" I say, truly, Chris needs the most apology, that sh*t was really bad…. Worst, even

He was looking left and right, then he nodded, like he has a mischievous idea…

"Wanna prank some nurses?" He says with a grin on his face

"Pranks? Really? Wanna have Nightmare part 2?" I say, disagreeing with him

"It's not a death prank, it's a funny and silly prank, I promise, just like what we did in the old days…" He says

I just smirked and nodded…

"Oh nurse!" We both shouted….

 **Let the games begin!**

 **So, please follow, favorite, and review….. I really don't know how to hack, it's illegal, so I just made up things, because, I want Ash to learn, maybe something cliché or something not cliché… I would like to thank Mogitz and IEatBooksforTea, for supporting me. I hope you enjoyed the multi- POV's… this chapter was slow, but as the story develops, it'll get better! Please continue your support on "Renewed"… thanks, Love ya… Be yourself, don't mind what others think, trust me it will destroy you!**

 **~Dream**


	3. That One Time When a Nurse Gave Us Beer

_**Chapter 3: That one time when a nurse gave us beer…**_

 _ **Ending: Everyone Lives, +Josh**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _ **Synopsis: Life will go on… friends remain… All 8 friends kept in touch, they try to move on, they try to find comfort in each other's company. Through these teenage years, they will experience drama, happiness, love, mystery, and many more…. New relationships will be formed, fights shall happen, jealousy will come…All this is to be discovered after Dawn.**_

 _ **A/N: Hey, how's it going, so here is chapter 3 of "Renewed", so you guys know, it won't be always a daily basis, but it will never exceed 1 week, because of school, I can't make it while I'm studying or something… so, I hope you enjoy it, if you guys have any questions or suggestions… just review! I'll answer them! Please follow and favorite too!:) Have a happy day! I hope it's interesting...**_

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

"Good Morning, Day" I say, that was always the first thing I would say in the morning….

"What will await me for today?" I say, talking to myself…

I stood up from bed… only in my pajamas, I walk barefooted to the bathroom, I tied my hair into a bond, I brushed my teeth with a super minty kind of toothpaste, I splashed some water on my tired faced..

Now that I'm refreshed, I could start my day! I went out of the bedroom and into the kitchen; I got a very ceramic eating bowl, a silver spoon, carton of fresh milk, and a cereal box. I prepared my meal and I went to the leaving room, avoiding the dining area…

I sat down, opened the television, and started scanning through the channels, lying on my side was the latest Samsung Galaxy model, it attracted my attention, as I see a text from Ashley…

 **Ashley: Open up!**

 **Me: Where are you?**

 **Ashley: At your place!**

 **Me: What?**

 **Ashley: Just open your door, Sam**

I stood up, placing my cereal bowl on my mirrored glass table, walked up front, and unlocked my door…

And look who it is… ASHLEY! What time is it, even?

"Ash, what are you doing here, it's like…" I looked at my phone to see the time

"8:39 am… What do you want?" I said clearly annoyed at the time she disturbed me…

"Sam, I told you to give me the details, today…" She says, serious enough

"What do you even want to know…?" I stopped when I realized where we were...

"You know what, let's go in, cause staying outside is not helping…" I say

She just smiled and went in my wonderful and majestic apartment! She looked around my place…

"Did some redecorating? Looks a lot better, not that it wasn't good before…" She says, I understand her point…

"No, its fine, it's good to have a critic, people just always say, it's always _great_ " I say in a satisfied voice

"So, tell me, what happened?" She asks, clearly ecstatic to hear my story

Ashley was wearing those beanies of hers, with some skinny jeans, brown boots, and a long- sleeved red shirt, her hair was not tied, showing her beautiful strands, she was always a pretty young teen, but quite shy…

"What happened?" I'm trying to stall, I'm not denying it

"Stop stalling…" She's on to me

"Well…. After we found him in the mines, we brought him to the hospital, I waited outside, this creepy doctor talked to me, and he let me in Josh's room-"I was cut off by Ashley…

"Wait, in his room?" She said with a grin on her face…

"Ash, stop, he was sleeping that time, he kept mumbling my name-"Everything I said became like a mumble, but Ash could hear it, wholly…

"Mumbling your name? Josh totally thinks about you!" She says, does he really think about me?

"And so he woke up, he thanks me for coming back, he then started making movie references, then I told him _he was cute,_ but it should be _, it was cute,_ I started feeling embarrassed and I blushed, he then showed those amazing, tend-….. I'm sorry" I see Ash smirking at me

"So, he then smirked at me, then I told him, I needed to do something with Jess, which was a lie, before I left he grabbed my hand, then told me to stay the night there-" Ash's face was shocked and she cut me off

"He….. Offered you to stay… but you didn't answer, Sam, why did you do that, that should be the time you guys admit feelings for each other?" She says, clearly mad...

"What? Josh doesn't have feelings for me!" I say, but I really hope he does

"No Sam, that is what you think, Josh looks at you differently, and he embarrasses himself in front of you, because he gets lost in your eyes…. The whole group knows it, even… Hannah and Beth…. We ship you guys so much, you don't even know! Come on, you did it to me and Chris…" Ash says, like she is some kind of love master

"Do you want the story or not?" I say trying to hide the blush

She gestures a hand signal telling me to continue…

"So I kissed him…. In the cheek" I say… now I'm blushing!

"That still counts as a kiss…" She smiles

I then shake my head at her nonsense…

"F**k! I need to tell the others about Josh's invitation!" I say out loud

"Then let's go…." Ash says, standing

"I'm gonna change first," I say, it's a good thing I finished eating my cereals…

Ash nodded and I ran to my room… I put some mouthwash, and then I washed my mouth, my face, and my hands. I then brushed my hair straight and tied it properly…. I went out of the bathroom and went to my closet, I changed from my pajamas to proper attire, I got this sweater and paired it to a random girl jacket, not like the cold/winter jacket, like the vest kind one, I pulled out some black fitted leggings, I wore some stylish high boots, got a sling bag, put my phone, wallet, car and apartment keys, and other stuff I need.

Me and Ash headed out to the elevator and started talking a bit. We reached the basement floor and we headed to Jess's house, where of course Mike would be staying…

It wasn't far though, all our houses/dorms aren't far from each other, we all have the same University, and we are all equally talented, so all of us were able to go to the school everyone is dying for, Harvard University!

 **Jess's P.O.V.**

I woke up on my bed, still in random clothing, last night…. I can't remember? Where is my phone? God, please don't tell me I lost it….. Again! Dammit, that was even new!

"Hey Jess, hun, come down, eat breakfast!" I see Emily poke her head through the door, how did she know I'm awake?

"Morning!" I hear Matt scream from down stairs...

What is this… a fuc**** sleepover? Well, there are 4 people in my house, so yeah…

"What happened last night… where's my phone?" I ask

"Oh, your phone it's in the car, I'll get it!" Matt says, what a gentleman, yet again, he is the one with the keys…

Emily smiled at Matt… I could see that the prank brought them together…

"We had a history report for university, we finished it earlier than expected, so we headed to the bar… You got drunk, we brought you home, we slept here, so Mike would not do anything _stupid_ …" she says

"What time is it anyways? 7, 8?" I ask, expecting it to be early…

"It's 10:23…. Not early enough!" she says, laughing, _she laughs?_

I just wore my slippers and headed down to my living room, Mike was there as always… sitting down, watching some sports, like nobody's business

I jerked away as Matt opened the door, surprisingly… What's even wrong?

"Dude, there's no war… calm down!" Mike says, showing no eye-contact with Matt, clearly not friends yet…

"Sam's here, she wants to talk…." Matt opened the door revealing Sam and Ashley standing behind him…

 **Josh's P.O.V.**

Dammit! What the f**k happened last night…. Ughh… Was it like a fu**ing part or something, well if it is, I hope it was porn…

I woke up in the sh*tty white room, and, what the actual f*ck is this? Marker? What were we on to last night? I saw some writings all over my body saying… 'Party like f*cking pornstars', 'Ash is my life', 'Sam is the hottest chic there is', 'Rombridge Sucks!', 'Josh and Chris were here', 'the f*ck is wrong with our lives', 'Emily is a total f*cking b*tch!', 'Jess's boobs are clearly plastic surgery', 'Mike should get a f*cking life', 'Matt must have no other choice to hook up with that b*tch' ….. Well, I couldn't _agree more_ with the last one… I stood up from the bed. Chris is clearly enjoying himself on the floor,

"Not gonna disturb that lying position…" I say to myself

"But yet again, I'll never let this _slide…"_ I then took my phone and snap a shot of Chris lying down in a super awkward position….

"Totally gonna make this into my personalized wallpaper!" I commented being super amused…

I then see Chris move…. I'll just need to save the fun for later on Photoshop…. Bro, I'll be an instant millionaire with this sh*t!

"Josh, what even happened last night?" He asks, mumbling, but at this point, I'm as clueless as you are…

"Not even sure, but dude, you should totally let someone picture you while you're asleep…" I say, showing him the picture…

"Not cool, man!" He says in frustrated tone, I was just seriously laughing

"This is art, Christopher! I'm the artist, and you're my…. Model" Now that I'm seeing him mad, I don't regret a thing, he's lost! This is beauty, he should be proud, not everyone can sleep with….. _style_

He just shook his head, and let out a deep sigh, followed by a hand gesture of complete and total defeat…

"Seriously though, what happened? Look, where the heck did we get markers?" He asks but all of a sudden, without permission, memories start to flood back…

 **Last night….**

"Bro, this nurse is clearly going to be a boy, so what's your plan, master? You can't do much with a boy compared to a girl" I asked, with a sarcastic tone, of course, I winked, nothing like some Joshua Washington horny humor

"Just, have a random conversation with the nurse, ask him to get you something or whatever, then just start, hyperventilating and show sh*t like you have PTSD…." He suggests, but it is exactly an order…

"What is the connection of my injuries to that?" I asked

"He'll think you're having psychosis, just do it!" He says, I could see the reference on that remark…

"Yeah, yeah, yeah….. Wait shut up, he's here!" I say, imitating Chris's intimidating and referenced voice…

"What could I do for you sir?" The tall young blonde male asked me…

"Ummm, yeah, just get us some dinner, water, beer, and….ummm… markers?" I then look at Chris, who was confused why I said 'markers'…. I have to admit though, they treat their patients well, offering them breakfast, lunch, and dinner anytime….

He was about to leave, then, I spotted his nametag, "Ben"… I at least must show _some_ gratitude…

"Thanks, Ben" I say smiling

"No worries, Mr. Washington" He says and then he exits the room…

"Josh, why didn't you do it?" Chris asks, clearly mad….

"Dude, wait 'till he delivers the stuff, this guy offers to bring us food, while we just sit here, what wouldn't be a greater opportunity? We both have _huuuuggggeee_ appetites, plus the treat of beer… Who would miss the opportunity?" I say, I have a point, don't complain…

"I guess you're right-"then, his stomach grumbles, I raised an eyebrow… "-okay, you're super right, but markers? What are we going to do with that?" I just shrugged at him….

Ben here came back, he placed the food and water on the table, the markers near the lampshade, the sweet, sweet beer that would totally get us wasted…. I mean, the patient is always right, but why the f*ck would he offer me beer? That's tooooo ironic, don't you think? This is my signal, I started hyperventilating, putting my hands on my ear, gripping my hair, and I started saying 'no' multiple times. Ben noticed and he then, pressed a red button and said to it…. "Emergency! Patient having psychosis! Come here righ-"He was cut off by me and Chris…

"Psyched!" We then high-fived each other, Ben was laughing… wow, he wasn't mad, frustrated, not a shake of head? Nothing? Nice! Someone who has humor!

"Nice one! You two got me! Just try to stop, don't want anyone to not attend to you, when it really _happens_ …." He says, I like this guy, he's totally cool…. Doesn't even give a damn sh*t for what we did

"Ben, if we totally did that to one of our friends, they would literally f*ck themselves up!" Chris says, quite _in love with himself_ because of his ambitious prank…

We just kept laughing like we're stupid psychos, well; at least I'm not alone with that discussion…

Ben left saying, "Don't get ahead of yourselves, okay, and don't get drunk, we wouldn't like another one hospitalized…." He says pointing at Chris

Once he left, we just opened this massive, flat-inch TV, with, who knows what size? Service, 150%... We ate like sh*tty construction workers, then all of a sudden, because Chris _just wants_ too… he reached his hands to his glass of water, and without permission, rains the water on my face!

"Oh, it's on!" I say, then got my salad (because why the heck would I waste meat over salad?) and slammed it to his face, then we had _a friendly little food-fight_ , of course we wouldn't use the beer, when we ran out of food choices… Christopher here, stopped, and became gulping on the _precious_ beer, I of course followed, and then a few, I don't know maybe 5 or so…. We were totally goners, how many did that guy give us? Well, he gave a f*cking warning sign, but knowing us, we didn't listen…. All of a sudden, when we were already drunk, Chris had to ask a stupid question, no, it's even like an answer….

"Dude, you're so _in_ with Sam, the whole f*ckin' group could see it" He said, as I continue gulping the beer, my answer was too much….. _Revealing_

"So what if I am? You guys can't do anything about it…." I blurted, again, I was drunk!

"So, you admit it, okay then, get the stupid markers, and let's just f*cking write this conversation down…

Chris just started writing random stuff on me, while I put our conversation on his skin…. We just exchanged markers 'till he brought back the topic

"Josh, why don't you make a stupid move already? You did it to me and Ash, and look at us! Sam is totally in to y-" Before he could finish I cut him off…

"I don't know if Sam is into me, and I don't want to hurt her, I'm not even f*cking stable!" I say, but Chris didn't talk back, he just shrugged and mumbled "suit yourself"…. After some more drinking, we fell asleep, where Chris made that priceless lying position….

"Dude, I just remembered what happen, how did I do that? Is this like a f*cking story?" I said, and then explained everything; I think he remembers now with my awesome story-telling skills…

"So you admit it!" He says, while looking at his vandalized shoulder…

Before I could defend myself, Sam gave me a text…

 **Sam: I'm going to tell them to meet you at…. 4:00 pm?**

I quickly texted back…

 **Me: Sure**

I even put this emoji that I rarely use… Chris was staring at me amused…

"Sam?" He asks

"Yeah, 4:00 pm at my place, all of them will be there, I think, Sam didn't tell them yet…"

 **I'm Ready….**

 **So, the _next, next chapter_ will be about Josh explaining, but not only that, so I won't give any hints, Chrash fans? So yeah, thank you for all the support, I hope I could improve this fanfic more! Love to u all, stay cool! You guys are amazing**

 **~Dream**


	4. Poems and Time

_**Chapter 4: Poems and Time**_

 _ **Ending: Everyone Lives, +Josh**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _ **Synopsis: Life will go on… friends remain… All 8 friends kept in touch, they try to move on, they try to find comfort in each other's company. Through these teenage years, they will experience drama, happiness, love, mystery, and many more…. New relationships will be formed, fights shall happen, jealousy will come…All this is to be discovered after Dawn.**_

 _ **A/N: Hello from the other side! It's me, so, this is my 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Chapter and I would want to say thank you, if you can, it would mean a lot if you spread the word about this fanfic! Love to you all, please follow, favorite, and review…. See you soon!**_

 **Matt's P.O.V.**

I went out to the garage, I swiped my keys from my pockets, and I opened my sweet ride, the latest Porsche model, like you know, that 2016 Porsche 911, not to brag, although, knowing Em, it will always make her boast the sh*t outta her…. That beauty cost me to work at 70 f*cking stores and used about half of my savings, beat that Michael! I swing the backseat car door open, and got the phone of Jess…

"The f*ck? A new phone, again? After the incident an iPhone 6 and now an iPhone 6+, dude, you're using up all Mike's savings…. I can't say Em is worse, she made me buy 5 bags, 900 dollars each." I mumble to myself….

I sighed and walked to the door, after locking my car, if that got scratched; I'm going to kill someone…

"Jess, Mike…. Hey! Don't say, you're _doing something_ in there, cause me and Ash are not gonna fall for that! Open up!" I recognize the tough female voice, who, through my experience with her, I know it's Sam….

"Sam? Is that you?" I shouted, but, I know it sounds like muffled voices…

"Matt? What the hell are you doing here?" She asks, wow, thanks Sam…

"Thanks for the warm welcome!" I say sarcastically

"No, I'm just surprised you're here, which is technically better…" She says, why is it _better_?

"Why?" I ask, confused

"Just open up, We'll tell you with the others…" She says….

What does she want to tell? It's not like we're not hanging out? We were with her just 2 days ago….

I opened the garage door and said 'hi' to her and Ash…

We then went inside, I opened the door, surprising Jess, Mike always has a comment

"Dude, there's no war… calm down!" He says, sarcastic as ever, I didn't mind him, and continue to tell them that Sam and Ash are here…

"Sam's here, she wants to talk…. She needs to say something _'important'_ , Ash is here to… Emily" I looked at Emily, practically, she's not happy, mentioning Ashley's name, I can't blame her, Em was almost shot in the face, but I'm not taking sides….

"Just bring the b*tch in and let's get on with this….." She says

Sam and Ashley went in…. Emily gave a fuming gaze to Ash…. Ashley just stared at the floor, biting her bottom lip; I think they didn't know we were here…

"So…." Sam breaks the silence once again, thank you, Samantha….

We all looked at her…

"How the f*ck are you alive, going back _there_?" Mike with his jerky attitude, no respect, no eye-contact…

"Michael!" Jess shouted, hitting Mike in the shoulder….

"It was just a questi-"Mike was cut off by Sam

"No it's fine" She says…

"What do you want to tell us?" Em said in a soft and sweet voice, while crossing her legs…

"Well, we need all of you to go to the Washingtons' at 4:00 pm, don't be late….. Emily" She said while staring at Emily…

"What the f*ck are we doing there, last time, we went somewhere related to the Washingtons' bad things happened, you know, I won't appreciate crying on your graves, whi-" Mike with his stupid comments, didn't change a bit…

"IT'S JUST THEIR HOUSE! IT'S A 10 MINUTE WALK FROM HERE!" Ash screamed at us

"Whoa, sorry, nothing offensive" Mike apologizes, scratching the back of his neck, he _apologizes?_

"Why would we even go there, ever since Josh, you know, disappeared, we didn't really keep in touch with Bob and Melinda" Jess says, in a sincere tone, while looking at Sam, like saying 'sorry for mentioning _his_ name'…

"Just, please, go there, please, all of you, Matt, Mike, Jess, Emily, Ashley, and Chris…" Sam says….

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll be there, right?" I say looking at all of them… They nod, including Mike…

"Good, so… Sam, Ash, are you, do you wanna…. Stay here or are you still going somewhere?" I asked them…

"….. It's just-"I look at my phone "10:51….. Long day ahead of us" I say…. The two just nodded…

"Do you f*ckers wanna play truth or dare?" Mike suggests….

"That sounds great! Don't you think?" Emily says… we just nodded our heads, excluding me...

"Alright! Just form a circle, I'm gonna get some food," Jess said….

We all formed a circle like we were f*cking lunatics…

 **Chris's P.O.V.**

It was hard being alone, being without her for only one night, that shows how much I love her….. She made me become a better person…. The way she looks at me, the way she stares into my deep blue eyes, how her lips make me turn, _Ashley_ …..

"Chris!" _Ashley…."_ Chris!" _Ashley…*slap!*_

"Bro, snap out of it, the f*ck is wrong? One Direction isn't here yet, and you're already caught off guard!" Josh joked….

"Ummm, a- y-yeah, just….what was I supposed to do?" I complained, confused

"You, my friend, were supposed to take a shower…" He says, while drying his hair….

"I thought you were going to use it?" I ask, not seeing that he's already done

He showed me the towel he was using, that signified he was already finished….

"Yeah, like I still need to use it again, thanks, do I smell that bad?" He says sarcastically…

I swiped the towel on the small couch and went to the bathroom…

"Not at all, just use more toothpaste…." I say it as a joke

I took a hot shower, then I wrapped myself with the towel, I went out seeing Josh, doing something on his phone, maybe talking to _his_ Sammy….. My bath was refreshing enough to remove all the marker writings and to decrease my hangover.

"Sh*t!" I cry…

"What's wrong?" He asks, not taking his eyes off the mobile phone…

"I didn't know I was gonna sleep here and I didn't bring any clothes" I say as I was searching for my bag…

"Don't be a cry baby; just use your old ones…" He says, now looking at me…

"Excuse me? I am a hygienic person, Joshua, so-"He cuts me off, while walking along the room, sighing

"Just use one of my f*cking shirts, we're even the same size, look…" He hands me a random shirt, it fits very well…

It doesn't surprise that we have the same size, where did he get this, last time I checked, Josh didn't exactly bring clothes to the mines….

"Where did you get these?" I ask, not minding if he complains with my question

"Sam, brought me them when she told my parents, before you came, she handed them to me, I told her to stay, again, but she refused, so yeah, just wear those, and wear the sweatpants" He says to me through muffles as he combed his hair in the bathroom…

"Sam, went back? She texted me to come here, so did she come back before or after?" I asked

"Probably before, why do you even ask?" He says, maybe he's blushing? Cause he is technically in a shaky voice, or maybe he's on puberty again….. Or maybe he's crying cause I used his shirt, well you handed it to me.

I fixed his things, and I checked if we forgot anything while he was in the bathroom, I put all the stuff outside and a female nurse carried them….. So strong, it's a normal thing females do….. Being surprisingly strong….

"Sir, please sign the papers for the release of Joshua Washington" The lady behind the counter told me to do so…. I don't know why this is a hospital, it's technically a hotel… I signed the papers and I placed the stuff on my car…. I looked at my _'totally expensive and brand-new watch'_ …. It said 10:38….. I wonder what the others are doing, I'm going to bet 7 dollars, saying that Jess and Mike are totally f***ing right now, if not, I lose my savings…..

I went back inside seeing Josh scrolling through his cracked phone, R.I.P. phone; it was even the new iPhone 6! But he's still using it, if I had that crappy thing I would throw it to Mike's sh*t….

"Josh, let's go, make out with Sam later, when you see her, not now!" I say, I hope the whole world can hear me, including Sam…

"Shut up…." He says standing up…

We drove off to his house and started this awkward conversation…

"Dude, you should totally ask Sam out, she's super into you, " I say, now though, I really want to see it, it's really hard seeing them act like strangers to love, Josh makes out with a girl every week before…. Maybe that's why Josh doesn't want to go out with Sam; he thinks he's a jerk….. I'm so smart! It's so boring admitting it every time…

"Chris, I don't know…" He says but I cut him off…

"Don't you _'Chris'_ me…. Josh, come on, you know you want to" I say

"Is this really what we're going to talk about our whole lives? How all of you guys want me to hook up with Sam?" He says, but I always have a witty remark…

"Bro, it's just simple, if you don't want to hook up with her, you're not into her, if you're not into her that means you like someone else….Who do you like rather than Sam? Let me answer that, no one…." He was speechless, again, I know, I'm soooooo smart!

"Fine" He mumbles….

"That fine means yes, Joshua" I say, with a smirk on my face….

He just sighs and nods his head, showing his defeat….. Score 1 for Chris – 0 for Josh

 **Emily's P.O.V.**

I sat down beside Matt, next to Matt, was that b*tch, Ashley Stineman… Jess came back with few cans of soda, chips, chocolates, and popcorn, she also set some background music, that new song from Dawin, "Dessert", it was never my thing, but it's better than nothing….

"I'll go first" Jess suggested…. She looked at each and every one of us…

"Ash, truth or dare?" she asked, really? Ashley?

"Truth!" she says….

"Okay then, Chris or your family…." She asks…. I feel Ash is having a dilemma or something…..

"My family…." Whoa, ouch…. Sorry Chris

"Because Chris is considered family to me, there's no difference" Ashley remarks, witty as ever…. Let her run for President, but I'm not gonna vote, I'd rather let Mike rule the country, then that wh*re….

Ash looks to me, then to Matt….

"Matt…" F*cking glad she didn't call me….

"Truth or Dare?" She asks….

"Truth!" He says, what will this question be about?

"Emily or your sweet ride!" First of all Ash, Matt would say me, what kind of question is that?

"Em" He says…. See?

Matt's turn….

"Sam, what do you pick?" He asks

"Dare!" What a brave soul,  
Matt started to look at all of us who were grinning….

"I dare you….. to dance to the song, Watch Me, by Silento" That's my boy!

"What?! NO!" She says…

"It's a dare, Samantha" Mike says, while scrolling through his phone to find the music…

The chorus started playing and we all laughed as Sam, danced _horribly_ to the song…

Now watch me whip (Kill it!)  
Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)  
Now watch me whip whip  
Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)

Now watch me whip (Kill it!)  
Watch me nae nae (Okay!)  
Now watch me whip whip  
Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)

Now watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

We were laughing so hard, we forget that this was actually a game…. Sam's reputation is going downhill, because of us…. Imagine, Samantha, the tough one, dancing to the lyrics of one of the _funniest_ songs that you would here…. Priceless, right?

We continued playing until it was like 12:30? We even watched some Walking Dead, not the show, but Sam's dancing was _like_ what a zombie would do… During that span of time we ate and we watched a movie… it was "Pitch Perfect"…. I love it so much, Rebel Wilson's character, makes me cry with her stupendous humor….

Still, I don't know what we're going to do at the Washingtons'…. I'll know soon…

After the movie Sam and Ashley left like at 1:42 pm, I'll see them soon, time flies quickly, and that's why we need to take care of it…..

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

 **Our Voice**

 _A life I found to be perfect destroys me,_

 _The plead of mercy, that runs through my veins_

 _The voice that calls out my name_

 _The memories that I thought, have washed away_

 _The moon stares at my deep eyes,_

 _To see my ways walk by_

 _The sounds of little children running about,_

 _If only they knew, who would be saying their vows_

 _Trust is what we lack_

 _Life is something intact_

 _No one was ever alone_

 _Because the streets call the healing a road_

 _Every message of his mouth_

 _Was turned into ambitious actions_

 _The song of birds that bear life_

 _Was never sharp within the light…_

I was making a short poem, while Ashley insisted me, for her to drive, I always find myself writing poetic themes with literature in them…. After everything that happened, safety was something that you must learn to have; no one or nothing can stop my future, that's why I make use of my time, _wisely_ … Poems always help me into creating my sanity. Trauma really hit me, maybe I sound like the strongest girl of the group, but I'm also human, writing helped me to be myself, _cope_ , is the right word.

I always had a different world when I wrote; I do it on-the-spot, no plans, maybe that's why I can really express myself…..

"Sam, that was some nice moves right there don't you think?" Ash said chuckling

"Well, Matt didn't go easy on me," I respond, taking my eyes off the small notebook and onto the streets….

"So, could I stay with you while we're waiting for 4 pm to strike?" She asks, she doesn't even need to ask, it's really fine with me….

"No prob… If we get back in one piece…" Only now did I realize Ash was such a terrible driver, she can't step on the gas properly, sure glad my car is not as expensive and new as Matty here….

"Yeah, got that, just make sure you have your seatbelt on…." She says

"Why the f*ck would I not do that if you're the one driving…" I say it as a joke while putting my seatbelt on…

We arrived to the parking lot…. I even needed to go outside to make sure Ash wouldn't _completely_ destroy my small red Toyota car…. I directed her safely to the parking spot…. Why did I even let Ash drive? Note to self, never let Ash drive, and never let her have her license again….. This girl will make me die before I turn 20 when she drives, and I'm already 19! We rode the elevator up, none of us spoke, but I could see Ash tugging a smile on her face...

We went inside, I lied down my couch and opened my TV, allowing Ash to explore my house, while my fat-ass is sitting on a comfortable European couch….

I was going to fall asleep or to maybe to write another poem, but…. Josh texted me…

 **Josh: Hey Sammy, me and Chris are at my place, I've talked to my parents, they told me that I needed to really get their trust back, so now, I have more f*cking therapy, but the meds should be of proper amount, they allowed me to still keep in touch with you guys with my phone….. I miss you**

I had the feels when he said 'I miss you'…. I don't know why….. I see him as the brother of my best friend…. Nothing more…. But I do like him…. Just not _'that'_ way

 **Me: Josh that's great, don't worry, I believe that they would forgive you, maybe slowly; I'm always here for you, remember that! Can we talk, maybe after your talk with us…?**

 **Me: I miss you too...**

Why the f*ck did I text that? He would think that I'm super desperate…..

"Who you texting?" Ashley questioned me…

"No one" I say…

"Okay, so how is No one doing?" She asks…

She scoffs...

"You know that your phone is still linked with mine, so I could still see your little convo with Josh…" She adds, Ash, Ash, Ash, you can never tell what she plans, the super secretive agent from the nosy company

"I don't know what you're talking about Ashley," I tried to stall, but Ash is a smart girl, she'll probably learn my secret in about…. Now

"Josh is texting you, you texted back by saying that you guys should _'talk'_ , now you're waiting for his reply-" We then look at our phones "-that was just sent… now" She said

She placed her hands on her hips, I know what she's gonna tell me…

"You need to go for it!" She says, I'm not surprised, _everyone_ says it…

"Okay, Queen Ashley, jeez, don't be a f*cking colonel!" I say…

 **Do I even have to?**

 **I'm sorry for not placing the 'apology' part and the 'surprise' for Chris and Ashley fans. Maybe I'll do it on the next chapter or the next, next chapter…. I thought I needed to put a poem, to just show Sam's inner self, just one note, the poem is made by me! I hope you liked it…. Sam, for me, is one of the most interesting characters, and I thought that she coped by making poems, so I made it! Thank you once again for ALL the support on this series, please, follow, favorite, review, and all that good stuff! It would really make me happy! Knowing that someone reviewed inspires me...**

 **~Dream**


	5. The Day I Asked a Guy for His Number

_**Chapter 5: The Day I Asked a Guy for His Number…**_

 _ **Ending: Everyone Lives, +Josh**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _ **Synopsis: Life will go on… friends remain… All 8 friends kept in touch, they try to move on, they try to find comfort in each other's company. Through these teenage years, they will experience drama, happiness, love, mystery, and many more…. New relationships will be formed, fights shall happen, jealousy will come…All this is to be discovered after Dawn.**_

 _ **A/N: Wait, what? It's the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Chapter already! This has been an amazing series, this is just the start, and I hope you guys are still enjoying this! I hope I could improve it more! Your support means a lot to me…. So please, follow, favorite, and review! This chapter is technically or probably long, it depends on how you read! So I hope you like it! Catch ya later…**_

* * *

 **Josh's P.O.V.**

 _You think it's enough; you're a fool Joshua…_

 **No! Stop…**

 _You think they care about you, pathetic_

 **Please! Get outta my head!**

 _You think you escaped the madness, no, it has just begun…  
*devilish laughs*_

 **Don't do this, I want to be normal!**

 _You think your normal Josh! You left us out there while you were f*cking drunk…_

 **You're not real! Stop!**

 _You left your poor sisters, Joshua, and you think 'they' are the reason?_

 **I can't take it anymore!**

 _You think this therapy is helping? No…_

 **Get out of my head!**

 _I am you, you are me, and we are one Josh, psychopath and psychopath…_

 **I'm not you!**

 _Joshua, you were never alone, we are here! *laughs*_

 **Stop!**

I woke up from the couch…. It was all just voices in my dream, empty, nothing, black space surrounded by voices of Hannah, Beth, Dr. Hill, and…. Me. Just like what happened in the mines…

Dark and empty sight, was there even… _anything?_ The shivers run up my cold spine, I feel the chills running about, I'm not safe, I was _never_ safe…. I stare at the round wall clock ticking at my dismay… tick-tock, tick-tock….. It's one of the uncanny things that I would never understand ….. I woke up, panting, I feel sweat run through my forehead, I swiftly removed it…

I looked up at that clock, I saw the time as 2:54…. I must have slept for about 50 minutes or so…

I got up, I feel my legs shaking, and I feel the breeze pass by me….. Then I see this note…

 _Joshua…  
Your father and I went to a business meeting for a new movie; please take care of yourself….  
We trust you not to do anything stupid while we are gone for about 3 or 5 days, we left some money by the counter; I wish you luck with your friends…..  
We love you so much_

Okay, first of all, you can't leave me and tell _me not to do something stupid_ …. I am the complete ego of that, and 5 days? Where the f*ck are they going….

I hear Chris playing another game in his phone, he's screaming with nuisance…

"F*ck you assh*les, LEVEL 756! Told them I could beat those b*tches…" He says, I mean, who has a game with levels up to 1000? I don't know…. Maybe Candy Crush? Mario Kart? I don't even play those… So how should I know if they have levels that reach that point?

"Chris? Please don't tell me you're an addict again to whatever that game is…." I say

"It's calle-"He says, but I cut him off, sorry, I'm the master here…

"I don't have time for this…. Those f*ckers will be here in about one hour!" I shout getting, to my room to get ready…

* * *

 **Mike's P.O.V.**

I personally _don't_ want to go back to anything related to the Washingtons'…. But because no one wants to mess with Sammy over here…. I need to

Those events were never _just_ memories, they were truths that all of us needed to accept, that our lives would never be normal after that…. That we can't bring back the time when we pulled that prank on Hannah…. That all of this was for a reason… what?

I just got a buttoned up shirt with some sweatpants, I know…. Worst clothing choice ever…. One of many reasons why Emily _could have_ broken up with me if I didn't…. I just brushed my teeth and combed my brown hair…. Simple as that, not like girls…. Not like them, _at all…_

"Babe? Are you ready? Or do I need to find out for myself?" I asked Jess while knocking… putting a grin on my face…

"So, do I need to use my hot and amazing bod to break down this door or what?" I ask, still no answer, it was locked though, that's a _yes_ for me…

I backed myself up, and I ran through the door, of course…. Jess opened it just as I was about to break in - like the amazing hulk I am- So, I fell down on the carpet…

"Yes… But you _weren't smart_ to think about it… Just _amazing enough;_ and next time, think about privacy…" She says while crouching down to my level…  
She then kissed me while sitting on the floor, it was a good f*cking _who knows how long_ …

"I can't promise _all_ of that..." I say while winking…

She exits the room while scoffing…. That ass though, that ass…

"Michael, f*cking get a _move on_ please!" Jess exclaims through muffles…

"Will do, Jess, will do" I say, with a slight hint of a smirk on my face…

I stand up, locking the room door… I was about to go down, when I heard a conversation between Emily and Matt, of course, knowing me, I would snoop around…. Who wouldn't want privacy invading boys a.k.a. bad boys? Probably Sam, but she was _always_ like that…

I stood beside the half-opened door, listening to their conversation

"Em, there is something I need to tell you" Oh, what now? Another big game?

"What is it?" Don't expect anything important…

"My mom…. She has cancer" Oh my God! Did I hear that right?

"Oh my God! Matt, I'm so sorry… Is there anything that I could do? Money… how much? I'll pay for it" She never sounded this sincere before…

"No, I can't let you do that… That's too much! I'll just sell my car or… I don't know, quit college?" He can't do that, he worked so hard…

"Matt, you can't do that, let the others know, they could help… and if they don't I'll give more than half of my savings…. Matt, let me do this…" F*ck! This can't be happening; this is not fair… even for Matt

"Babe, it's not your pr-"He was cut off by Em… I can't even make any witty remarks for this…

"Hey, don't worry, your worth it, your mother will be fine" Sweet, but not sweet enough… they can't buy chocolate if they have that kind of sweetness…

I saw them kiss, _gross_ …. Why out of all the things visible that became evident to me….

I left and went down…. I was clearly confused, like, _online dating confused_ ….

"What's wrong?" Jess asked me getting up from the couch… she was _always concerned_ about me

"Uh….. Nothing important" I was clearly trying to smile…. _Clearly_

"So… why are you ripping that piece of paper again?" I hadn't realized that I got a paper and started ripping it off…

But i didn't get the chance to speak...

"Do you guys want to go or what?" Em said in a sarcastic voice, pretending that nothing happened….

"Starbucks… I'll pay, I really need some coffee" Jess suggested, I know that she loves Starbucks…. Her perfect date will be a day at Starbucks…. Crazy right? Not like any other girl…

"Sure, but you don't need to pay for all" Matt said in a normal tone…. I seriously wouldn't hold it in if it were me

I grabbed my phone, wallet, car keys, and house keys, and shoved it in my pocket. I got in the driver's seat of Jess's parents white Montero Sport; I still can't believe they allowed her to use it while we had college, i wouldn't trust Jess with that responsibility...

From the car, I could see Matt looking at his phone multiple times, like he's waiting for a call or something… Jess rode with me, while Emily and Matt convey with us… me and Jess started this conversation while we were driving to Starbucks…

"How do you think Sam is doing?" She asks, she's technically fine I guess, but she never told us about her trip back, must be disappointing for her…

"Fine, I guess… why?" I ask while shrugging

"Do you think Sam likes someone, _anyone_? " She asks, these questions are not making any sense…

"I don't know, probably…" I say, but honestly, I think she _did_ …

"It's just because, Sam looks like she liked Josh, just saying, could be wrong…" I didn't answer, what the f*ck should I know about that? I admit that it was really evident, like _really evident_ , but when he pulled that prank and included Sam, those ideas flushed away… I just don't know with Sam

"If you want, ask Samantha herself, you wouldn't know the answer from me, but I think she wouldn't appreciate talking about 'him'…. It may be true or false" I just said simple things like that, don't need to expand it like a sh*tty historian…

"Maybe your right…" She said, aren't I always?

"Always am…" I chuckle

Starbucks is one of those f*cking coffee shops, that almost everyone goes bunkers for, one of them is Jessica… It always had that fresh atmosphere, calming, and the place where you could relax… _before_

I ordered seven drinks for all of us… We knew each other's favorites, back then, all of us _10_ , would always hang out at Starbucks… We would always humiliate Chris in front of Ash, everyone knew about their stupid crush on each other…

"Caramel Brulée Latte,Peppermint Mocha **,** Chestnut Praline Latte, Caramel Iced Coffee, Cinnamon Dolce Latte, and two Caramel Flan Lattes, all Grande, to go" See? Memorized, but tooooo expensive… way too expensive

"Yes sir… anything else?" The employees are obviously new; the old ones knew our names, with how many times we've been there…

"Nope… we wouldn't want any of us broke" I laughed, but no one seemed to join me… sad

"Name please…" I'm tempted to put a 'smiley face', but I'll just label it 'Mike'

"Mike…" I say, I regret not putting a 'smiley face', f*ck my maturity…

"That would be 37.99 bucks please" She says... Expensive, dammit

I nod, and placed my card on the counter, she swiped it, and my receipt was pulled out… They owe me, _and_ they told me they were gonna use their own money… _liars_

My phone beeped from my pocket… sending me another text… I got my phone and it flashed '1 Message from Jess'

 **Jess: Mr. Munroe, hey, faster, you have like half an hour… stop flirting with the girl behind the counter… you could do that later… plus, the hot chics are at Burger King…. Not here… Faster!**

She's clearly jealous, not all girls could experience _this…_

 **Me: Babe, don't worry, you'll always be my fav, because you're amazing, especially your ass… so wait, and tell all of them that they owe me 40 dollars! Your f*cking orders will make me broke, literally… Tell Sam to not get excited to see me…**

See, I know how to flirt….

 **Jess: F*ck you Mike….**

Isn't she charming?

They called my name, pronouncing it "Mick", instead of "Mike", seriously, how hard is it to pronounce my simple name? Or maybe that was another person's order…

I went out of the f*cking shop that gave me a headache…

I spotted _my_ , I mean, Jessica's car, parked, I got in and drove to the Washingtons', it really isn't that far… maybe 3 or 4 minutes left…

* * *

 **Ashley's P.O.V.**

Sam is _completely_ lost…. She gets really, and I mean, really insecure at times, she really holds back. One of the many reasons why she never had a boyfriend and became a slight tomboy (which is totally fine with me, I'm not racist)... She is a strong person, like Hercules strong… She doesn't give a total sh*t for what people think of her, the contradicting opposite of me… She never shows her beauty (because it's Samantha, what do you expect?), even if she is very pretty, she always denies it… The main reason why she never gets along with girls, even me…

We were watching some 'Hunger Games' while waiting...

"You know that you're a person right?" Because maybe she forgets it from time to time

"Yes, I know that because I am not made out of metal or cement…" Dude, stop making everything a joke…

"Then why are you acting like one?" True…. She acts like metal… cold and hard

"Where the f*ck are you planning this conversation to be going?" Good question… to your f*cking self

I scoff, this interaction is going nowhere with the crap you're pulling…

"I'll answer that Ashley, nowhere" She's right…

"Fine then… Have it your way" I'm not mad, why would I be? I'm just disappointed…

She went to her room and changed…. She went out wearing a gray cardigan, matched with a no-sleeved blouse, some blue maong shirts, and a high cut Converse All Star… Did she do some shopping or did she stuff this away in her closet for 50 years? Damn, even her dirty blonde strands are not tied… She grabbed her light brown satchel and shoved her things in it…

"We should get going, don't want you missing _your_ Chris" No comment on that

"F*ck you, Sam" Never let it slide…

"Nope, if you guys beat the sh*t outta me, I'll beat the sh*t outta you" For a girl in clothes like _this_ … Her personality does not match… Error

I just shook my head and we left her place… We rode the elevator down with this hot guy… Like Zac Efron hot (which I _totally do not_ have a crush on)… He looked familiar, way too familiar

"Nathan? Is that you?" Sam asked, that was why he was familiar… Nathan! Chris and Josh's childhood friend… how could I forget that _hot, hot, hot_ guy

"Samantha? Ashley? Long time no see, when was it? 6, 7 years ago?" The good thing about this guy (disregarding all the other things girls are counting right now), Nathan is the guy who would not bring back any depressing memories to any of us…

"Do you study here? You must be a scholar or something… "Sam asked, a scholar for modeling, I bet 1,000,000,000 dollars for that… I swear

"Yup, so… how's the group? Anything juicy happening" Even his voice is heavenly…

"Nah… if you don't count, I don't know… Killer monsters and a possessed mountain I suppose…" I said, Jesus Christ, this dude, will make chics faint…

"Well, I heard the news, but stay positive… I know Josh is still breathing, right Sam?" He said with the most amazing smirk on his face, looking at Sam

"Who told you?" Sam asked, I think I know the answer…

"Chris… we kept in touch, he-"I cut him off…

"Can we have your number…?" I say, ecstatic with pure hopefulness in my eyes…

"Sure" He said with a smile, he gave us a piece of paper…

I know that it should be the guy who's asking the girl her number, but with him, I could ask all day… It even looks like he has a ton load of papers just for his number, he was literally the perfect guy, all girls would ask his number…. _But not perfect for me_

I gotta say, this elevator is going _very slow_ for us to have this conversation…

He got out of the elevator at the Ground Floor, the door closed, and we continued on to the Basement Floor… Sam ran to her car and declared she would drive…

"No, no, no… I'm driving honey, we don't want Chris to be blaming me when we get hospitalized" Don't worry, with that personality, I won't even dare…

We got in, Sam turned on the ignition and we drove off to the Washingtons'…. I stared outside the window, enjoying life…. For all we know, we might not be here next time…. I closed my eyes, and leaned against the cold window

* * *

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

Why do I always feel this way? Why do I always pretend? Why do I never learn to change?

"We're here!" I scream, straight at Ashley's ear, you have no idea how deep she sleeps…

"The ponies haven't escape, Officer!" She jerks awake, saying that childish line, is this what she dreams off?

"Jeeee-suuss Christ, Sam, please don't shout!" She says, rubbing her left ear…

"Sorry, Nice dream though" I say chuckling, when I got out, I see her stare at me, confused….

"Hey!" Chris shouts… "Guys, come over here!" He stands by the door, gesturing us to come in

We got in the mansion, Chris and Ash started to talk, which is totally fine by me, just don't do anything on the couch…

"Where's Josh? I need to talk to him?" I say to Chris, who is talking to Ash on the couch, Ash is definitely enjoying her time…

"Yeah right, _talk_ … he's in his room" Chris says, gesturing to the room upstairs…

"Shut up…"I say, while going upstairs, I hear them giggling at me… those assh*les

I saw the door opened, I forgot to knock, but I've practically been here more times than I've been in any other house, that wasn't where I live; they're actually family to me…

Josh was not at his room, but I heard the shower on, he was in the bathroom…. Josh was singing, _horribly_ ; well at least I'm not the only one the others could punish… He was singing the chorus of "Let Her Go"… I love that song, we would always sing it together, but only when we were alone…. I'm not gonna do another dare with them…

I waited for him to come out… 5 minutes later he came out only in a towel, I didn't mind, you should never, and I mean never put any dirty malice….

"Sam? What are you f*cking doing in my room?" He says, he wasn't surprised though...

"I need to talk to you…" I say, crossing my legs….

"What's up?" He asks, while putting on a gray shirt, joined with an unbuttoned flannel, he got his maong pants and socks, wearing it…

"Do you remember Nathan?" I ask in a cool voice

"Of Course… That dude was my close friend, why?" He asked, while sitting down beside me…

"Me and Ash saw him, a while back, he seems good" I say, looking at him, this was really close, like really close…

"That's great! It's been way too long" He says in a satisfied voice…

"Yeah, those were great times, not much worries..." With everything that's happened, I hope all of us can enjoy again...

There was a silence for a bit… but knowing Josh, he would totally break it…

"Hey, err…. Thanks," Why is he thanking me…

"For what?" I ask, not taking my eyes off him…

"For everything Sam…"His words were really good to hear…

"I'm here for you, _bro_ " Why did I say _bro_? Why did I take him to the friend zone?

"You always were…" He said to me… We just looked at each other; I didn't know where this was going…At lease he didn't mind my _bro..._

I can feel him lean closer, too close… I leaned closer too... But, I wasn't ready

"Josh, I think we should go down" I blurted… I don't know if I want too…

"Yeah, sure" He says smiling; he pulled away, and helped me down…

I saw the others at the parking lot…

 **They're Here….**

* * *

 **Sorry if I didn't add the apology… I just needed to add few bits and pieces here and there… Hope you enjoyed it! Please review on how you think the others would react to Josh… If JAM fans were disappointed in their 'almost kiss scene', sorry, just waiting for the right moment… Please continue to show your support, by following, reviewing, and adding it as your favorite, if this was slow… I'll make it up in the next chapter! Love to you all! Continue to be super amazing!:D**

 **~Dream**


	6. We can Forgive, but we can't Forget

_**Chapter 6: We can Forgive, but we can't Forget…**_

 _ **Ending: Everyone Lives, +Josh**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _ **Synopsis: Life will go on… friends remain… All 8 friends kept in touch, they try to move on, they try to find comfort in each other's company. Through these teenage years, they will experience drama, happiness, love, mystery, and many more…. New relationships will be formed, fights shall happen, jealousy will come…All this is to be discovered after Dawn.**_

 _ **A/N: Hey! How's it going guys? So here is Chapter 6… I'm just going to tell you guys in advance that maybe I won't get to update next week due to exams… But expect that by December 18 up to January, daily chapters! But maybe one chapter next week, I'll try… I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please show your support through following, favorite, and reviewing! It really motivates me to keep going! Byeee!**_

* * *

 **Jess's P.O.V.**

I didn't say I wanted to go here, nu-uh… It feels really uncomfortable!

I don't even know why I'm so irritated, maybe I got my period, I didn't check…

I would personally, stay at home, hang out with the others, and enjoy life…. But nooooo! I gotta act like the mature one and go to this f*cking place! This is bullsh*t…

Mike parked the car in front of _their_ house…. I was always amazed by Melinda's skills in interior and exterior designing their house, even if that's not even her work…

"So…. Here we are, let's just make this quick, okay?" Mike declared, clasping his hands…

"Believe me, I wouldn't have come if Sam here made me to do so" Mike chuckled at my complain… I removed the seatbelt and got out of the car… Every step I take drains me, like it doesn't want me to enter, my body doesn't even need to do that, I'll do it myself…

Mike was behind as Matt and Emily exited their own car… I was about to knock, _but_ …. Chris opened it before I could… I see sweat roll down his face, like he's nervous…

"Whoa… it's really getting hot today, isn't it" Then, why are you wearing a coat again? Oh yeah, because it's February, it's cold, not hot…

"Jeez bro, I just came and you're already heating up!" Screw you Mike and your terrible jokes…

We came in… Chris looks _very nervous_ … Is he going be in a play or something? Anton Chekhov playwright?

No? Then, f*ck…

I was looking around when I saw the staircase…. Sam… and _J-J-Josh_?

* * *

 **Matt's P.O.V.**

I'm so worried about mom…. I can't believe this, I know the government will help, but, it's still nice to see someone, who would show support… like, _Emily…._ She is a great person, believe it or not, they only see her as the b*tch, but once you get to know her; she'll get _pretty_ close to you…

I led Em in the colossal mansion… Then I see Jess and Mike look terrified… I looked up seeing Sam…. And _Josh_? Em was pretty shocked… Although Josh didn't focus his prank on us, I wouldn't dare risk it… I got in front of Emily, backing away a bit (even if he was like feets above us… mansion, duh?)

"Guys… Josh wants to say so-"Sam defends, I don't want to do this, but I cut her off

"Apologize? Samantha, he f*cked with our heads! Don't you think that's bad enough, and now you led us to a f*cking trap!" I swear, I just blurted it out! Why am I turning into Mike?

"LISTEN TO HIM FOR ONCE IN YOUR GODDAMN LIVES! DON'T YOU F*CKING THINK HE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH?" Chris shouted at the top of his lungs, sorry neighbors… If there are still any, if I lived next to a maniac, I would leave…

"Chris… Don't" Ash said, ever the peacemaker…

Chris stepped back, while crossing his arms…

"Christopher? You're sided with him… he made you choose drastic decisions… and you're in his side? Jessica exclaimed, scorning, like _really really scorning_ …

"F*cking Stop! Don't get out of your goddamn minds…." Josh reacted… who gives a sh*t?

"Why would we f*cking listen to your crap?" Mike asked…

"Just listen to him, please… you don't want the f*cking problem to get worse…" I hear Em say behind me, she tries to build up a confident voice…

"That's the problem, it's already WORST!" Mike exclaimed… for once, I agree

"Guys… don't you want to clarify why you guys almost died? Do you want to clarify why he did this sh*t? Do you want to clarify why we all made drastic decisions? I know that you all do… so just listen to him… please" The pacifist talks, coming down the staircase along with psycho over here… I mean, Josh… Josh

"Look, I just want all of this to finish… Do you want to have this problem for the rest of your lives?" Josh asks, we gotta here him out…

"I'm so sorry for all that I have done, to each and every one of you, that if not affected by me, led to a nightmare because of me…. You all know that I'm not stable… you all know that I care so much about my sisters… you know that you guys, _my friends_ , hurt me for what you did last year… That led me to do those stupid things…" Josh explained, I'm trying to listen, like, really trying…

"I wasn't myself, all of you know I have psychosis, and that prank you pulled was not helping…. I'm sorry, really, please…. Forgive me…. Okay, I'm so sorry that you guys, almost died that night…. I'm sorry that those wendigos almost killed you… I'm sorry you needed to go to that radio tower-"Josh explained, looking at me and Em…

"-I'm sorry you needed to experience a night naked at the mines-"Bro, Jess was not naked, and how the f*ck did you learn that? Jess's face was really shocked….

"I'm sorry that you were stuck in that sanatorium, and you needed to use a lot of ammos, guns, and flames… and didn't get laid that night-" He continued, looking at Mike, he didn't really care…. Seriously, how did he know this sh*t?

"I'm sorry for f*cking your brain… but, at least you got together with Ash… I mean, let's face it, it'll never happen if I didn't take matters into my own hands-"True… Chris and Ash would have never hooked up…

"Is this an apology, or your way of insulting us?" Chris asked, at least Josh has a point…

"Well, at least it's true…." Jess muttered, Chris gave a confused gaze to her…

"Excuse me?-"Chris complained…. I agree 100% with Jess, no doubt…

"You know let's just continue…" Ash gestured a 'go' sign…

"-I'm sorry for making you my 'subject' in all those 'experiments', also for punching you in the face, you stabbed me, but, yeah-" Now that I think about it, he only affected Chris, Ash, and Sam…. But they're the least guilty of all of us… _weird_

"-And…. I'm sorry, Sam, for disrespecting your privacy, for, disrespecting you…" I see Sam turning red, while she stares at the floor… the others are f*cking grinning; I never understood what's the deal between them. It was never exactly, _clear_ …

"I'm sorry, I know maybe all of you won't forgive me that fast, but I hope you guys understand…" Josh said, trying to smile; I want to forgive him, believe me…

"So, guys…" Sam exclaims… right now, I want everything to be fine…

All 6 of us just nodded, but I know it's not yet the end…

"We'll try… Just watch over him, we know you can…" Jess says, guys, stop putting anything malicious about their friendship…

"Do you guys want to stay?" Josh asks…

"Sorry bud, maybe tomorrow though…" Mike said, patting Josh, which was quick…

"Okay… So, I hope it's all in the past" Josh spoke, with hopefulness…

"No worries" I commented, it will be a big change for all of us…

Mike and I shook hands with Josh… Emily was hesitant, but she hugged Josh….

"Good luck…" Jess whispered to Josh, while hugging him…

"For what?" Josh asked… Why was I listening to this conversation again?

"You know _what_ …" She smirked….Okay, it makes sense…

Josh just shook his head, while we were exiting the house…

"So, Ash, can you go to my apartment right now?" We hear Chris ask Ashley…

"You better say yes, Ash" Jess asked, grinning…

Ash just gave a 'shut up' stare to us… then, back to Chris

"Of course…" She says… Nice! Someone's getting laid tonight…

"Sweet!" Chris shouted…

We said quick 'byes' and then we all walked separate paths….

"Are you okay?" I asked Emily while we entered my car…

"Yeah, I just hope everything would be fine…" She says in a doubtful tone…

"It will…" I exclaimed, kissing her forehead…

We drove off…. But, we still needed to spend another night at Jess's house… I mean, why would you give your daughter your second house, when she doesn't have supervision? _And_ … the girl's dating Mike… important information…

* * *

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

I was surprised they opened up to Josh, that quick… (exclude all the shouting) Which is not a bad thing, but I can't personally forgive that fast… I actually never forgave Josh, it's very hard, especially for me, we all know it's time to move on… but it's, _forgivable_ , but not _forgettable_ …

I stayed behind with Josh, I just needed to talk to him, but I don't know why…

"So…" I said as Josh closes the front door…

"Yeah?" He asks, gliding to the kitchen…

I sat down at the couch in the living room…

"I'm sorry…" I exclaimed as he sat down beside me with two hot chocos placed at the wooden coffee table next to us… it was always my favorite…

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong, that was actually my job…" He asked, opening the television…

"For not being there, for not doing anything that led to the events at the lodge…" I explained, it was never really anyone's fault…

"You didn't know anything… and, if we're just gonna be all saddy-saddy, drama-drama; our evening will just be totally boring… so come on, what do you wanna do?" He said laughing; he always knew how to cheer someone up…

"I don't know…" I said weakly, what the hell is wrong with me?

"That's not the Samantha I know, I mean… if you don't want to choose, I'll just be the one to decide, and last time I checked, my decisions aren't really…. Good" He says, he has a point…

"Eat, talk, watch a movie, play ga-"I answered, but knowing him, that was the most boring idea ever…

"BOOOORRRIIINNGGG! Are we really gonna waste time with that?" Called it…

"Then what do you suggest Mr. Fun?" I say sarcastically, flipping through the channels…

"Oh….So we're gonna play it like that, aren't we?" He says, laughing…

"What the hell do you mean?" I see him looking at the blue bracelet I have, I lost it back at the lodge, but Ashley managed to get it back when she was searching for me… That is one of the many things that I cherish the most, it was even from _Hannah_ ….

He then stared at me with sheepish smile, what is he on about? He then looked back at my bracelet…

"Dude, stop staring at my bracelet, if you want it, and then buy one, I wouldn't react if you were gay…" I exclaimed jokingly…

He then slid off my bracelet, he's just jealous because I have such a wonderful accessory…

"Hey!" I shouted, he started laughing, and, using my amazingly strong feminine arms, I started to try to get it back (f*ck his tall height!), I don't care if I punch the dick in the face…

"Nope, not giving it back…" He said, standing up, I then stood up too, and started to chase him around his house, he kept running around the couch… I then started going the opposite way too catch up to him…. You know the thing where the guy's chasing the girl in some gross teen-flick romance movie? Well, this is the _complete_ opposite; here, I'm trying to chase Josh, but not in that f*cking romantic way… hell, no… not a fan of that…

"Josh, give it back! It's not funny…." I scream, he stopped, but did something else, remember what I told you just like two seconds ago, he's doing it to me now… Again, I'm not a fan of movie romance stuff, especially the slo-mo scenes, what the hell is that for, I mean seriously…

To my surprise, I was trying to run away from him, even if my brain tells me that I was supposed to stop and grab my bracelet, my body ran away from him… nice going, Sam!

"Bro, stop! We can't be running forever, even Matt can't do that!" I should really stop calling him _bro_ and _dude_ … but knowing myself, I wouldn't…

"Try me!" I couldn't run anymore, does he actually have _that much energy_ to run?

I stopped at the wall, of course, knowing Josh- with the super speed-, he was directly at my back, he probably took it easy on me…

Once I leaned my back against the wall, Joshua was right in front of me… I repeat, right in front of me! If he planned this, I don't appreciate it, seriously…

He just kept staring at my eyes, and without any of my liking, I also gazed at his eyes… we were eye to eye…

He placed his hand at the wall next to me, I was surprised at his action, I looked at his hand, which was directly beside me, and his other was stuffed in his pocket, holding my bracelet…

"Can I have my bracelet, or are you really going to make me get it myself?" I asked, he didn't answer, but instead just chuckled at my remark, he kept staring at my lips, but I can't take my stare off his eyes…  
Right about now, I'd expect that I would be struggling to get it back from him… but I didn't, I was just frozen…

"You really can't stop being serious for one minute, can't you?" He whispered, looking at me, and plastering a grin on his face…

"I absolutely can't" I giggled, he chuckled with me….

"One thing _special_ about you…" He said, staring at me, little did I realize we were both staring at each other… I should off felt awkward by now, should I? But, I didn't…

"….Not much people are like you…" He continues, I don't know why I feel heat on my cheeks…

I feel him leaning closer, like inches away… I don't know why, but… I did too, inches and inches closer; I could feel his breath on mine; that was how close we were…

* * *

 **Chris's P.O.V.**

I ask myself every day, why was I always different around Ashley? She's just so wonderful… The moment we met when we were like in 6th grade or something… I literally had a crush on her…  
Ashley is just so _unique_ …

I know Ash is such a terrible and terrifying driver… So, I wasn't gonna take the risk of dying tonight… not when I have something _so_ important to ask…Plus, it's my car! I don't want to destroy it that quickly,  
So, I drove…

"What do you wanna talk about?" She asks, excitingly…

"I'll tell you later at my place… And don't worry, nothing _bad_ is gonna happen…" I told her, assuring her, that nothing like _that_ would happen…

"I get ya… So, what do you wanna do know… play some music?" She suggests, I'm not a fan of music, but it's the only thing we could do…

"Sure" She then turned on the radio, and some music started playing… I recognize this song…

"Oh my god! The Script… I love this band, have you heard of them?" Ash asks me, I've heard of them, their music is one of the best things I've heard…

"Of course I know them! I also love this song, what is it called again?" I ask, let's see if she's a fan as I am…

"Man on a Wire!" Yup, she's a fan…

I just nodded and we started singing at the top of our voices, she's so energetic and going…One of her best qualities…

We arrived at my apartment; I grabbed my keys and opened the door, leading Ash in… I opened the lights, illuminating _the best apartment you will ever see_ … Courtesy of our University, promoting this room…

Ash sat down on my couch…. I hesitated, because knowing me, I was totally shy, but I sat down beside her; I kept my distance, I really don't know how _official we are…_ I don't even think we're technically _something_ yet…

"So… what's up?" She asks me in her usual outgoing voice…

"I err… Ash… D-Do you wanna d-do something tomorrow night?" I ask, shaky….

"Of course, don't need to be such a pussy asking…" She says jokingly, hitting me at my shoulder…

"Really? Is it fine tomorrow night, 5:30 pm, I'll pick you up at your place?" I ask, I really need to ask her something tomorrow…

"Great!" She says ecstatically…

"So can you stay or…" I ask, really shaky

"Sorry, I'm still going to do something… but we'll meet tomorrow morning" She says, standing and walking towards the door…

She then hugs me and leaves …

Yes! She said yes! I'm so excited….

I thought to myself…. I got my satchel from a nearby chair to get my phone….  
But when I looked, it wasn't there…

"Where the f*ck is it?" I thought out loud…

"Oh my god! It's f*cking in Josh's house… Dammit!" I shouted, getting my satchel… I'm going back, my phone's there…. I can't leave my phone! It's my closest friend…

I went down and drove to the Washington's... Not minding what will Sam and Josh think, they don't even have the guts to do anything tonight… And I believe… _never_

 **But You're Never Sure…**

* * *

 **There you go bros, an apology… and if you say that they, forgiving Josh was really quick, well, they never actually forgave him, and it would take a looong time, I suppose… So I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please follow, favorite, and review; it really encourages me to move forward with this… Thank you once again for the amazing support you guys have given me… I really appreciate it!:D**

 **~Dream**


	7. What The Hell is JSS?

_**Chapter 7: What The Hell is JSS?**_

 _ **Ending: Everyone Lives, +Josh**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _ **Synopsis: Life will go on… friends remain… All 8 friends kept in touch, they try to move on, they try to find comfort in each other's company. Through these teenage years, they will experience drama, happiness, love, mystery, and many more…. New relationships will be formed, fights shall happen, jealousy will come…All this is to be discovered after Dawn.**_

 _ **A/N: So, it's the official start of my winter break; I'm done with my exams, and I'll try to make these chapters daily, we'll see …. I really enjoy making these, and that's why I uploaded a new one…Hope I could impress you guys with this writing! I hope for your continued support, by reviewing, follow, and favorite! Stay awesome guys! SEEEEE YAAA…**_

* * *

 **Josh's P.O.V.**

F*ck! There's no going back now, do it Joshua! I don't f*cking know if I can…

No escape….

I'm leaning closer, closing the space between us, it was only inches away…

 _SLAM!_

I hear the door closing with a destructive sound… _Christopher_

"Joshua, where the f*ck is my ph-"He widens his eyes when he sees me and Sam, I gotta say, from a side view, I could really see him clearly… _very clearly_ …

I clench my fist, I feel like I wanna punch him in the f*cking face, but because of my lover, _procrastination_ … I choose not to…

"-I'm sorry, was I disturbing any-"He reacts, while I step away from Sam, clutching my forehead with frustration… Not because Chris is here, but because I let _it_ almost happen…

"What do you want, Chris, your phone? Check by the counter, it might be there…" I say in a frustrated tone; what the f*ck would Sam think now?

"Ummm, yeah, uh thanks…" He exclaims while going to the kitchen counter…

I avoided _any_ eye-contact with Sam; I try to glance at her from time to time; why did this become so awkward? And why is Chris taking forever to find his phone?

"I can't find it! No, no, no, no… It was my best friend for about 2 weeks… Where is it?" Chris panics… God, this dude and his phone…

"Chris, maybe you just left it in your car or something… where the hell do you expect it to be, even Mike wouldn't get your phone, with how protective you are? Not a chance… Just, don't overreact, you'll get over it soon…" I hear Sam murmur, beside me on the couch… If this ruins my relationship with Sam, I'll regret it my whole life…yet, I did chase her in a towel… but still, it was a bad mistake, wanting to kiss her? A bad mistake, Josh, didn't think that one through…

"Fine, I'm just going to go… ummm, so yeah…enjoy?" Chris says in an awkward voice; if he tells f*cking anyone about what happen tonight, he would meet Mr. Fist…

We hear the door slam shut… I don't know what's going on in his brain right now, but I don't want to know anything.

"Sam, I'm sorry…if this ruins our friendship, I'm really sorry, if I could ju-"I break the silence, but then she cuts me off…

"No, Josh… it's fine, you didn't do anything wrong… okay?" Why am I not so sure about that?

"So let's just pretend that nothing happened…" I really wanna deny that statement; I really want _something_ to happen…

"Yup… so don't worry and let's just enjoy a movie? I vote for action-comedy…" Her awkward tone changed into an excited voice….

"22 Jump Street?" I suggest, the first movie was amazing, humor 100% for me… When, I saw the second one, humor became 200% for some unknown reason…

"You took the words right from my mouth…" She giggled… we then stood up to get the DVD….

"Ready for some f*cked up fun?" I asked with a smirk on my face…

"Hell yeah!" She shouts… I just laughed and played the movie…

We both ate popcorn and drank a few cans of soda. We _talked normally…._ It was really the best; it was the greatest movie night that I experienced…

It was about 9 pm, the movie was almost finished…

The next thing that I felt was Sam leaning at my shoulder, she already fell asleep… I think she has class tomorrow… So she really needs to rest…

Since I was born a guy (which I didn't choose), it was my sacrifice to let her sleep at my bed; if I woke her up, she still needed to drive home, which would be very hard…

I carried her to my room, she was fairly light for a teenage girl, but it also could be because I was way bigger than her… You never know

I laid her in my bed, she just smiled while sleeping and she moved into a more reliable sleeping position…

I left the room, closing the door… I couldn't say that it was my first time carrying Sam, because that would be a lie…

Once I got down, the credits were already playing… I shut the TV close, got a blanket, and slept at the couch, for once, I think that I wouldn't have any hallucinations tonight…

* * *

 **Chris's P.O.V.**

What the actual f*ck was that bullsh*t… was that even real? No, it can't be… yes? Maybe? I'm not sure and I don't think I'll ever be sure… They don't have the balls to do it…. Even if it's just a kiss, I really doubt what I saw…

My phone! Where the hell is it! If it got lost, I swear that I'm gonna f*cking kill someone (rather from me and Ash)….

I drove back to the dorm or apartment or whatever that place is called…. I went straight to the unit of Ashley, she needs to know… right? It's not really a big deal, but still… I don't actually know…

I knocked at her door…

"Hey Ash, you still up?" I shout from outside, expect that I can be heard all over this floor…

She opened her front door, she rubbed her left eye while yawning… how did she fell asleep that fast? I personally would have slept at like 12 or something… Sleep is for losers (I guess…)

"Chris, it's about 7 or 8… we still have class tomorrow, what do you need?" She exclaims in a very tired voice…

"Can I come in?" I ask, but I have no idea why I said that…

"Err… Sure" She hesitated, when a dude knocks on your doorstep late at night and you're alone… what do you expect?

"Thanks… Um, have you seen my phone…?" Way to go, Chris… talk about your phone… bravo!

"Uhh, no… haven't seen it all day…" She explains while sitting down on the couch, without any hesitation, I sat down straight away, like the Chris I am, barging in women's dorms late at night since 1996 (aka, when I was born)….

She just smiled at me, I tried to smile, but I'm 100% sure it turned out to be a deformed 'u' shaped grin…

I have no idea why this is awkward; I always came to her dorm (for some _totally appropriate and good_ reasons)

"What if I told you that, this dude wanted to date you, and he wants me to ask you if you are interested?" What the f*ck was that… that wasn't what I was supposed to say…

"It depends, who wants to ask me out?" She says in a knowing voice… f*ck my stupidity…

"Uh, Chri-, Christi-, uh, Chris, err…. Christian! Yeah, Christian… my classmate…" Worst make up name ever! Really? Christian, what was I thinking?

"Uh-huh… so, how does this _Christian_ know me again?" She exclaims, crossing her arms….. She knows way too much for my liking… but again, I made it obvious…

I tried to smile, again… but it became an awkward one, like _talking to your crush_ awkward, which… I'm doing right now…

"I told him about you…. So yeah," I tried, seriously, I tried…

"Okay… so, what else do you need to say…? I sense that you still need to say something…" Dang… this girl knows everything…

"Well… if you don't include me, seeing Josh and Sam… almost kiss?" I needed to talk about it, right? I know she totally hates Josh… but last time I checked, she wants to see it as much as I do… just without scheduling a death prank or a cannibal field…

"Wait, _almost kiss_? F*ck! I lose the goddammit bet…" She says in a frustrated tone… see? She even made a bet for it…

"A bet? How much?" I ask, if I know at least one thing about Ashley, is that, she always loses bets, like all the time…

"15 bucks…" I couldn't tell if it was a sad or guilty tone…

"15 bucks! Why that amount? You're making Jess f*cking richer than she already is…" I exclaim… that was too much money (for me); I would only bet about 7 dollars as my highest for something that I was so sure off…

"Yeah… Why are my bets always wrong? Whenever I make a bad bet, I always think that it will make my decisions bad too…" I have to admit (but I don't want to), she makes a ton of bad and weird bets…

"You know, it's fine, it's not really a big deal… Not a reason for you to feel bad for yourself…. Because, seriously, this is not a big deal, like really not…" I'm not a fan of drama; especially when it's a 'not big deal drama', like hate it…

"I guess you're right…." She says, standing up… leading me to the door… I shortly follow her,

She opened the door and I stepped outside…

"Good night…" I say in a sweet tone (I hope it's a sweet tone, not like another weird tone)

"Good night, see you tomorrow…" I really want to kiss her… I really want to, but… my nerves refuse…

Before I could do anything she already locked the door…

I went straight to my room, at the floor on top of this one… when I was about to reach the elevator, I passed by Sam's room… I don't expect her to be there tonight….

I pressed the elevator button, and preceded to the next floor… you might be thinking; _"dude, your room is only one floor higher, why don't you take the stairs?"_ …. well, I have this thing called 'laziness'… and I believe it's not new to you…

* * *

 **Ashley's P.O.V.**

I know it's late; but still…

I snatched my phone from the bag I used earlier; I also placed all my things I need for class tomorrow in it… Once I got the phone… I abandoned the bag in the living room, and went straight to my bedroom…

I lied down my bed… and opened my phone…

I typed in the passcode and I opened 'Jess', from my contacts… I could already see our previous discussion…

 **Jess: Do you wanna make a bet, let's see if you would win…**

 **Me: You're on! What's it about, you practically thought of every challenge there is…**

 **Jess: I got a new one… okay, so, since Sam is staying with Josh tonight… I bet 15 bucks, that they wouldn't kiss!**

 **Me: First of all, how did you know Sam was staying with Josh?**

 **Jess: A very reliable source…**

 **Me: Fine, I bet 15 bucks, that they would kiss!**

 **Jess: No take backs… Is this your final bet? The betting lounge will close now…**

 **Me: Yeah, this is my bet…**

Now I really regret that decision, I was going to use those 15 bucks on a project…

I texted something new to Jess…

 **Me: In my soul to pledge, I'm defeated by the all-powerful Jessica, the bet that I chose was a false assumption, my pledge and my soul is now defeated….**

For every time someone would lose… she must say those words; crazy right?

So, I must have said that line as many times as I had a bet…

 **Jess: Boom! I knew it! You owe me 15 dollars, Ash!**

She texted back real quick… like she was really waiting for my reply…

I just shook my head and place the phone by the lampshade beside me…

I closed my eyes and slept… wondering if I would be able to sleep _normally_ tonight… but that never happened ever since, _that_ ….

* * *

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the breeze of the morning winds, how the air would touch my skin, how nature greets me with a hello, how I would wake up seeing the world once again…

I blinked my eyes multiple times to adjust my sight…

This isn't my room… oh no, where the f*ck am I?

I looked around the familiar room… I'm in Josh's room, why the hell am I here?

I stood up from his bed, stretching as I do so… I looked around the room… no sign of Josh…

"Josh?" I ask as I exit the large open room… this family is really into large stuff, no kidding…

I went down the stairs and into the magnificent living room… I can see Josh in the kitchen…

"Watcha cooking?" I ask him, he then looks at me, smiling…

"Morning… some breakfast" He answered…

"You don't need to, I still need to get ready for class toda-"He cuts me off while chuckling…

"Relax, it's still pretty early, you don't have class until… 8, right?" He explains… how does he know my schedule?

"Why was I in your room?" I ask without hesitation…

"Huh? Oh yeah… you fell asleep, I didn't want to wake you up, and so I brought you to my room… I just slept outside…" He exclaimed…

Since I didn't know that I was going to sleep here, I wasn't able to bring clothes… but I am always prepared, I got some clothes in my car… Good thinking, Sam…

"You didn't need to do that…" I comment

"Nah, it's fine; plus, it was the first time I was able to sleep properly in so long…" He laughs… He lowered the temperature and placed the pancakes on the plates… it was always my favorite, and the Washingtons' always cooked it perfectly….

He spread some butter on it, joined by syrup on his…. He placed some maple syrup, with my favorite, strawberries and blueberries…

I sat down on the couch, and watched some TV…

He joined me with two pancake plates, and got some orange juice from the fridge…

He gave me my plate and glass, and I mouthed a 'thanks' to him…

"So… are your parents going to let you continue college?" I asked, ever since Hannah and Beth, Josh dropped out from college, what a waste though, he is so talented in what he does…

"Yeah… but, I still hadn't decided if _I_ want to continue…" I know that Josh wants to follow his father's footsteps and become a film producer… but he was never able to continue his dream…

"You know that you're an amazing film producer…. So why waste it?" I shrug before taking another bite off the delicious pancake…

"I'll think about it…" He laughs and I punch him on the shoulder…

"Suit yourself" I react before finishing the last bits of my breakfast…

Once I finished my pancake and juice… I stood up and went to the front door to my car…

"Where you going?" He asks me…

"You can't say you miss me already…" I mock him, laughing; he just shook his head…

"I'm just going to get ready, Josh" I explain, he just smiled and I proceeded to my car…

I opened my car and got my extra clothes in a small bag… also a small grooming kit, hygiene…

Once I got my stuff… I saw a photo stuffed in my bag…

It's a photo of all 10 of us… Josh was seen anxiously putting his arm on my shoulder… all of us were really close back then…

Does he really flirt with me? I deny it so much, because I was never sure of what he thinks of me…. A friend or something more? I was never sure…

I giggled at the sight of all us… Chris is seen embarrassing himself in front of Ashley, as always… good times, no worries… no problems… no death…

I got in and went straight to the bathroom…

"Don't take too long; don't want me peeking in there…" He laughs jokingly…. It was always fun to be around him…but when things get really serious, none of us could see his fun nature anymore…

I just shook my head at his comment… and went upstairs to the guest bathroom…

I got in and locked the door… I took a quick shower; I swiped my towel from the bag and dried myself up… I then brushed my teeth, and comb my hair… I applied some blush on, and that's it…

I got some black jeans, and matched it with my shoes and socks… I wore this long-sleeved white spandex and tied my hair up… My things are in the car, so I have no worries… I put on some perfume and powder, got my things and headed down…

I see Josh staring at me, not his normal stare, the one the others call as the _JSS_ or 'Josh's Special Stare for Sam'… He smiled at me… and I said a quick 'bye' to him, before exiting the house… I left smiling

I headed to the car, and place my stuff in… I drove a 5 minute drive to the University… can't be late…

* * *

 **Emily's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the shining sun peeking through the window, the cold morning breeze touching my skin… my back touches the soft bed I'm lying on…

I blink a few times to adjust my sight… I turned my position facing my night stand, there, stood a small clock, displaying 7:40 a.m.

 _Shit…_ I mutter to myself, I'm going to be late….

I quickly stood up from the bed, wore some slippers, and raced down the stairs…

My parents were probably still asleep, after what happened to Hannah and Beth, they shut me out, blaming me… then, after that _incident_ at the mountain, and they really didn't care, showed worry, but never really changed their relationship with me… Maybe that's why I'm a stone cold bitch to everyone

I had class at 8… and I was going to be late if I didn't hurry…

I headed straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge… I snatched the carton of milk; then I swung the overhead cabinet open and got the box of cereals… I sighted a small bowl, and quickly snatched it from the kitchen rack

I prepared some Corn Flakes as my breakfast at the island table… I sat down on one of the stools and ate quickly…

Once I was done, I placed the bowl in the sink… And headed to my bathroom; I swiftly closed the door with a loud slam with it… I winced at the sound I just made but proceeded to taking a bath

I took a cool and quick shower, continuously muttering to myself that I was going to get late…

I got out, and then brushed my teeth…

Once done, I applied some make-up on, as usual; removed the towel fastened to my short hair, then combed it…

I wore my slim-fit black jeans, and proceeded by buckling a stylish beige belt; I fitted my socks and matched it with my short brown leather boots; I soon got a very loose blouse shirt that says ' _99'_ as the design, right after I put on my other accessories and things…

I closed the bathroom door and my room door – after walking a few steps away from the bathroom – and paced down to the front door…

As soon as I got down, I grabbed my bag sitting on a chair as quickly as possible and exited the house… I got in my small gray Mitsubishi car; and drove off to Harvard as fast as I can…

 **Another Day, Another Step…**

* * *

 **Done… there you have it my people, another finished chapter… Hope you enjoyed it! It would be super appreciated if you guys could review on your thoughts about this fanfic; it really motivates me to continue on with what I do… Thank you of course, for all the support you've given me on this…  
Oh and yeah, I just watched the block screening of Star Wars Episode VII, and it was amazing… you might be thinking, why would I be telling this if it has no relation to this fic or Until Dawn? I don't know… I said before on chapter 6 that I'll be posting starting December 18, but I was busy with stuff and I watched Star Wars, so yeah… useless info! But hey, SEE YA!  
P.S.: I'm not an addict to Star Wars if you're wondering; I just thought that I could watch it to see where it was going…**

 **~Dream**


	8. Why Is My Life So Cliché?

_**Chapter 8: Why Is My Life So Cliché?**_

 _ **Ending: Everyone Lives, +Josh**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _ **Synopsis: Life will go on… friends remain… All 8 friends kept in touch, they try to move on, they try to find comfort in each other's company. Through these teenage years, they will experience drama, happiness, love, mystery, and many more…. New relationships will be formed, fights shall happen, jealousy will come…All this is to be discovered after Dawn.**_

 _ **A/N: What's up, what's up, my people! So, this is the next chapter of Renewed, ready? Oh and yeah, you guys remember Nathan right? 'Cause he's really important to this story's plot… I hope you guys will enjoy this… please follow, favorite, and review, it means a lot to this girl… note, that there would be a lot of incorporation/references about movies… and, the courses for the characters are really the courses they have in the game, believe me, I checked... SEE YAAA!**_

* * *

 **Mike's P.O.V. (3)**

Me and Jess were able to wake up early (as always), to not be late (as always too)…

It would be me, Sam, Matt, and Ash's first time to go back to college ever since _that_ … Em, Jess, and Chris started 2 or 3 days ago, because they call themselves the "responsible ones"… Em and Chris could be responsible, but I really doubt that Jess would care about her studies, like really doubt…

Once I parked the car… we started to walk toward the doors, as I rest my hand on her shoulder, while the other reaching for my IPod and earphones…

"Do you know that you and Matt have the same course?" Jess says, before I put on the earphones…

"Well, yeah… so? It doesn't mean we have the same class and schedule" I scorn… True enough, I want to be the President of the United States, believe me… but I don't exactly think that there would be a course for Presidency… so I picked Business Management and Economics, but I won't let my dream slide…

I'm actually surprised that he chose business as his course, even if he wants to be a professional football player, I don't exactly think there's a course for that…

"F*ck no! Are you serious?" I complain… he's the least person I want to be with…

"Oh, I'm serious, he told me" she laughs… I just released a shrug and a long sigh as I put the earphones in my ears…"Right Round" by Flo Rida ft. Kesha started playing, I actually like the song… Before I knew it, I was already singing and rapping along with it, Jess joined me, I gotta say, she has a very pretty voice…

 **You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
Hey!  
Walk out the house with my swagger  
Hop in the whip, yo, I got places to go  
People to see, time is precious  
I look at my Cartier, out of control  
Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shorties, no nothing my clothes  
No stomping on my Perreli's on froze  
Unlike my jewelry that's always on cold  
I know the storm is coming  
My pockets keep telling me it's gonna shower  
Call up my homies it's on and poppin' tonight cause it's meant to be ours  
We keep a fade away shot cause we balling this platinum Patron every hour  
Look momma I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you the truth with all that goody sour  
GO!  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
From the top of the pole, I watch her go down  
She got me throwing my money around  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down  
From the top of the pole, I watch her go down  
She got me throwing my money around  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down  
Hey!  
Shorty must know I'm the man  
My money love her like a number one fan  
Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans, my Benjamin Franklin's  
A couple of grands, I got rubber bands, my paper planes making her dance  
Get dirty on like the spot on my hand  
We building castles that made out of sand  
She's amazin', her fire blazin', hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a little closer  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage, that body belong on a poster  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is waving at me like dammit I told ya  
You want a show like a gun out a holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be ya chauffeur  
Cause..  
** **You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
I'm spending my money (Aye!)  
I'm out of control (Aye!)  
Somebody help me  
She's taking my bank roll  
But I'm king of the club (Aye!)  
And I'm wearing the crown  
Poppin' these bottles  
Touching these models  
Watching they asses go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down **

Once the song finished, we were already walking along the halls… It's a very big place, no kidding, lucky all of us were able to pass, even if I don't know how…

Apparently, all of us have the same schedule 8 am to 4 pm… well, recently…. Matt, Em, and Chris had the afternoon to night sched before, but I guess they changed schedule… I don't really care though…

It was already 7:38… I kissed Jess goodbye and we both walked separate paths to our classes…

I sat down at one of the closest seats at the elevated set of tables and chairs… I was fairly early…with still about 20 minutes… I continued listening to my tunes to kill the time… It was already 7:56 when our professor stepped in and greeted us with his usual hoarse and serious accent… he was about in his early 50's or something…

 _There was no sign of Matt_ … I let out a deep and relieved sigh, I wasn't scared of him, if you're wondering, and why would I be? I was literally better than him; we just never gotten along… ever since our girlfriend change thing; when I broke up with Emily and hooked up with Jess, then he joined in the picture… yeah, we weren't really on good terms after that, counting our muscle flexing at the lodge…

"Sorry I'm late, sir…" The familiar voice made me clench my fist and closed my eyes; I looked around seeing that there were no available seats left, but beside me… _F*ck…_. I curse to myself, why is this so cliché? Of course he would sit beside me because the world works like that…

"Ah, yes… Mr. Fisher, don't worry, just make sure you wouldn't do it again-"He says in a friendly voice… did I hear that right? Because Mr. Parker was never friendly, I can't call it favoritism because he was never like this to Matt before, not to any of us… ever since what happened at the mountain, he became nice to all of us, for some creepy reason, all of us were suspecting that; even if most of us just came back today, he wouldn't stop texting us or emailing us… it was really weird though, because his questions were out of the bloom…

"- Just take a seat next to Mr. Munroe…" _Sh*t_

Matt just nodded without even caring, he paced to the stairs and took the seat next to me, it was really awkward, we didn't stare at each other during the whole class, which was really hard since the class was for hours… Once the bell rang… it was already our break…

"Don't forget to do an advance reading for the new concept… class dismissed!" Thank god… after my break I will have my Economics class, which is a good thing considering that Matt's classes for the whole day would be Business Management and no Economics for today…

Before I could stand up… Matt started to say something to me…

"Hey, can we talk?" Oh no…

* * *

 **Josh's P.O.V. (5)**

I don't want to care of what the others think of me anymore, I want to learn how to be strong, because I know that I'm not… I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, I have psychosis, I pranked my goddamn friends, I left my sisters to die while I was drunk, I don't know how to be a f*cking normal person! Even almost all my friends are scared of me, because I can't think straight! My parents never understood me, no one does, so how the f*ck would they expect me to be fine? I'm f*cking 20 years old and I think I made almost every goddamn sin and offense there is… How can I make others trust and believe in me if I can't even f*cking do it to myself?

It's already 11:01 am and I am still sitting here in this couch when I should be in Harvard, studying with the friends I think I lost… I don't fall for their sh*t, it's really evident that they are very shaky, nervous, and frightened when around me…

I can't seem to focus in what I was watching, I was watching some YouTube videos on my laptop, that, if I was a smart parent, wouldn't allow my f*cked up son to have…

And get this; they still gave me freedom to use my car… I mean that's fine, but don't they think I'm not really, how would I say this? _Stable_ ….

I don't exactly think that my parents understand 'psychotic = Joshua Washington'… Because by the looks of it, they're letting me act like a normal teenager, _'oh, let's get wasted, let's get laid tonight, c'mon, let's party tonight, we'll drive all over Vegas, we'll cover the White House with toilet paper 'cause we're normal teens!'_

I don't want to be mean but… why does Sam always act like she's fine to be around me? Because I don't know if she's just pretending, or tooooo dumb to trust and to hang-out with a psycho… like even from the start, when we were kids, she would always hang-out with me even if she knows for a fact that I'm completely f*cked up… I'm flattered, Samantha, but if you were thinking properly, you wouldn't exactly be close friends and trust a psychotic teenager… just saying

And for my buddy Christopher, I was surprised he actually forgave me that quick, if he wasn't head over heels for Ash, I would think he's either homosexual or gay… because even if we _were_ best friends, he's oddly forgiving… but I don't actually know…

I can't exactly enjoy the fact that I'm alive and safe, 'cause I'm dead mentally, emotionally, and socially… So there wasn't really any difference… I don't think I'll be able to change… and that "Life Goes On", "Move On", "We Can Forgive but We Can't Forget", and "Let Bygones Be Bygones", those are just sh*tty fallacies that we try to believe… like seriously… _move on_? Only a few people could do that, probably Sam and Chris…

I snapped out from my mental illusion state or whatever the hell that was, once I heard the intro of that "Dora the Explorer" sh*t…. that song made me watch a ton of different stuff to get my mind off it… and it's playing right now, real mature, Josh…

I muted the television and focused once more to the video I was watching the new song of Taylor Swift, "Shake It Off"…. I really hope that would work Taylor, but I don't think problems work that way…

I swear that if this song gives me LSS, I'm gonna lose my mind; I already did that before so maybe it will be literally…

I just sat there watching videos all day, and then I visited Facebook… I scrolled down my friends list and I saw Sam's username and picture… I clicked on her name and I sighted a lot of pictures of her and I… It made me smile, I don't know why… I don't even know what I think of her, a friend or something more… not that it matters, she was never really into me, and she was never actually in to anyone, like no one at all… I don't know why I have this connection with her… I think she feels it to…but again, I'm f*cked up, so it could only be my stupid brain talking...

I just keep looking at all our memories as a group… all people from our school noticed that we were the ultimate clique… a lover-boy, a jock, a nerdy goofball, a protector, a hottie, a smart b*tch, a good girl, a leader… even if we would count Hannah and Beth we were still the ultimate group… Now that I realize it, I was really close to Matt, Em, Jess, Ash, and Mike before… since I was already close to Sam and Chris; it was surprising that I was actually close to the others before everything that happened… so this is what happens when hatred and revenge enters our lives, we forget our good times with our loved ones… huh? Must be some weird crap...

I then received a text from Sam…

 **Sam: Hey, can we hang-out tonight? I can't seem to focus at my dorm because of the sound of my neighbor continuously having parties every night, and I have a paper to do**

Without a second thought, I replied immediately…

 **Me: Of course! I would be honored to hang-out with Samantha**

Okay… why the hell did I say that?

 **Sam: You're a real charmer aren't you? Alright, weirdo… see you in 4:30**

I just smiled at her reply…well, out of all the bad things i said about her awhile back, the good thing about Sam is that she would not treat you differently if you were sick or something, she'll act like the same fun to be with Samantha…

* * *

 **Jess's P.O.V. (3)**

 _It was my first day at this new city, we moved here just 2 weeks ago and it's the first day of my Freshman Year at this new High School… I can't wait to meet everyone… I hope I could fit in with the people here, I can't believe that I was able to enter this school… I just-_

" _What the hell?" I say as I feel myself crash down the concrete floor… my books and papers scattered around me… I can't see who bumped into me_

" _I'm so sorry…" I hear the male voice say as he offered me his hand… I then looked up at him, he was an absolute hottie! He had that grin on his face, he stared at me with his brown eyes, and I saw his bisque complexion and his dark brown hair… I took it and started collecting my stuff scattered on the floor, he helped me in doing so… while I was getting one of my books, and we overlapped our hands… I met his eyes again… It's my first day and I'm already head over heels for a guy, what a first impression…_

 _He took the book and gave it to me…_

" _Hi…" He said looking into my eyes as we stand up…_

" _Hi…" I greeted back at him with a delightful smile on my face…_

" _You new here? Haven't seen you around before…" He said in a majestic tone…_

" _Yeah, I'm new here…" I answered him, I don't know why I feel nervous, and I was never distracted by a guy…_

" _Nice to meet you, uh..." He says, and then I cut him off by telling my name…_

" _Jessica… Jessica Martin, but you could call me Jess" I respond, while we shake hands…_

" _You're Jessica Martin? We have the same class; I'm supposed to show you around… I'm Michael Munroe, or you could just call me, Mike…" He says surprised, we just kept having eye-contact with each other…_

" _Oh really? That's great, I really need to learn more about this place, I always wanted to study here, so much new experiences…" I say excitedly to him…_

" _I like your enthusiasm, Jess… C'mon, I'll show you around…" He places his hand at my back, for a minute there I thought that I just froze in place, but I waked along with him, smiling… I stared at him… He was wearing a brown leather jacket, a gray shirt, some blue maong jeans, and a pair of Nike rubber shoes… he was super-hot…_

 _He showed me around campus and started telling me funny and true facts about the school… As I talked along with him, I noticed he was a decent guy to be with… We started talking and sharing stuff about ourselves, and we developed a fast friendship…_

" _That must be super cool! I wish I was able to do that… Hey, do you know anyone here, 'cause you could hang-out with me and my buddies if you want?" He said to me, with hopefulness in his eyes…_

" _That would be awesome… thanks, but if it's not okay with them, it'll be fine…" I say ecstatically and nervously, what if they don't like me? What if they thought I was being sl*tty to Mike?_

" _Don't worry, our group is very… open, they'll be excited to meet you" Somehow his voice was reassuring, like I didn't need to be worried or insecure…_

" _Thanks…" I gave him a smile, which he returned me with a bigger grin…_

" _So, here's our classroom, you'll fit in perfectly… and if you need any help with anything, just tell me, it's my job as a class president and a friend" He led me to the door… usually I would feel awkward since I was new, but since I'm with someone I could call my friend, I didn't need to worry…_

" _Ms. Martin…" I hear Mike's voice, as I look at him…_

" _Ms. Martin…" he repeats again…_

"Ms. Martin…" His voice was morphing into an adult female tone…

"Ms. Martin!" The female voice shouts at me…

"What? Oh my gosh… sorry Miss, it wouldn't happen again…" Now that I realize it, I was having another day dream of how I met Mike and how our relationship increased from friends to something more…

I was having class, and I wasn't listening… again, how would I get my grades high, if every now and then, I'm thinking of Mike?

"Hmmm… That's what you said before Ms. Martin, if you wouldn't make an effort… I don't think you're meant for this school, child…" She says in her usual bored tone…

"No, it won't happen again…" I say, while shaking my head…

"I'll let this slide, just because you're beautiful and know the mechanics of modeling… Okay? And if this continues… I need to tell Mr. Munroe that his being a very bad influence on you…" She explains to me… ever since that night, I couldn't stop thinking about him and how he came back for me… Knowing Mike, he never actually did that to anybody but me…

"Yes Miss…" I say in a sad tone… is he becoming a bad influence on my education?

"Okay, let's continue…" Now I'm going to listen and understand to her attentively, this will be my future, and I can't ruin it just because of a guy…

I listened attentively and participated as much as I can at this class… and once the bell rang and class was dismissed, I quickly stood up and approach my professor…

"Professor, may I just ask, what may I do to improve my skills?" I ask in a very respectful tone…

"Darling, you are already a great model, you know you're passion… you just need to learn to focus, Michael cannot offer you a career, so please try to understand that lessen your adoration for Mr. Munroe, I know he's your boyfriend, but please just focus on your studies, don't waste it Ms. Martin… you are very talented…" Her words struck me… I love Mike so much, but I still need to focus…

"Yes Ms. Jones" I nod and exited the room… with all my strength I try to think of other stuff… like, how I beat Ashley _once again_ at our bet…

But, I can't seem to _not love_ Mike… that was _never_ my plan…

 **What Should I Do?**

* * *

 **I know not many are Mike and Jess shippers, I personally am not a shipper, but I like their chemistry in the game, and I thought this may fit the picture… what do you guys think, will she eventually break up with Mike or try to stay strong and learn that she really loves Mike to let him go? I actually don't know what I would decide, because I'm really thinking about how the Butterfly Effect will change with that certain choice… if you want, you could give your opinion by reviewing… but I'm** _ **not**_ **going to do the how many votes thing… Sorry if you guys wanted that idea…  
I know I'm not that good in mystery stuff, so, do you have any idea of what Mr. Parker is on about? And, I'm not too good with suspense, so since I cut the story just as Mike and Matt were going to talk, I don't even know if that is suspenseful! XD  
So, I hope you enjoyed it…. This is also the first chapter where Sam doesn't have a point of view *gasps*… well, I thought that I needed to add more about the other characters….Oh and yeah, the numbers in the parentheses after the "P.O.V." part, signifies how many point of view's this character already has, and Sam has the most, that's why I turned it down a notch… Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **~Dream**


	9. I Gotta Say, Mike Looks Hot As A Girl

_**Chapter 9:**_ _ **I Gotta Say, Mike Looks Hot As A Girl….**_

 _ **Ending: Everyone Lives, +Josh**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _ **Synopsis: Life will go on… friends remain… All 8 friends kept in touch, they try to move on, they try to find comfort in each other's company. Through these teenage years, they will experience drama, happiness, love, mystery, and many more…. New relationships will be formed, fights shall happen, jealousy will come…All this is to be discovered after Dawn.**_

 _ **A/N: SORRY...SORRY... SORRY! The last time I updated was on 2015 and now it's 2016, I got a huge writer's mental block for this fic and I had a lot going on, sorry so much! But to keep everythng normal, Hey, what's up? I want to give a big thanks to everyone who read my book and who followed/fav. it… I've reach my first goal of 1,500 reads, which was amazing! I couldn't have done it without you guys… If 1,500 reads weren't that many for you, for me, it's already a miracle since it's my first time writing a book on any site! Thank you so much for all the support you gave me and I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Have a nice day… SEEE YAAA! But really sorry though**_

* * *

 **Ashley's P.O.V. (4)**

Oh no… no, no, no… This can't be happening... I'm late! It's my first day back, and I'm already late… It's already 10:18! Class started at 8…. No! They're almost going to have their break…

Those stupid nightmares kept me over-sleeping… _Okay, Ash, it's your first time back… so it's your first time to be late_ … I mentally tell myself…

I stood up from my bed and walked straight to the bathroom, I took a quick cold shower to keep myself awake… I dried myself up and brushed my medium-size red strands… I brushed my teeth properly… I then got this sleeveless white spandex, joined with a red checkered flannel that was unbuttoned, I then wore this black leggings, and then some grayish-blue shorts, I finished it off with some beige colored boots… I sprayed perfume on myself, then I added some powder on my skin, put on some blush and lip gloss, and tied my hair up, leaving my side bangs…

I went down, passing by the kitchen counter, then I swiftly grabbed an apple from the fruit basket, snatched my bag, and went outside biting my apple as I lock the door, wearing my gray Jansport bag… And I took a 5 minute walk to Harvard…

Once I got there, I glanced at my watch, displaying 10:51… Did I take that long? Now I'm really late…

I got to class seeing no one left but my professor… I took up Creative Writing in English Literature… I want to become an author… I know Sam's also taking English Literature, but for Poetry; I think she's also taking up Veterinarian Medication… So yeah, she's taking two courses…Good for her….

"Ms. Stineman… why are you late? Class is already over…. Our next class is after break, and you missed one of the topics…." My professor said in a fuming tone, I couldn't blame him; I was _3 hours late_ …

"I'm sorry, professor…I just had-"He cuts me off, with a concern tone… the whole world knows what we've been through…

"Hallucinations and nightmares" He said, sighing, I just put on a weak smile and nodded…

"I'm sorry for all that you've been through with your friends… I understand why you're late; it's fine, but please try to adjust…" He says, in a fatherly tone…

 _They think I'm fine with what happened, but I'm not…. I'm trying to stare at Josh; I'm trying to not have hallucinations when around him… But every time I close my eyes, I just see him; in overalls, wearing that horrible mask, him, getting sawn in half, pranking us… It's just so hard to be fine, when something like that happens… I force myself to try to forget what he's done to me, to forget the hatred that stained in his eyes, the revenge of his soul… Every night, I get nightmares of him… every time… I feel like it's happening all over again…I don't hate Josh, I hate what was inside of him, the guy I've known since 6_ _th_ _grade, is now just a guy filled with anguish… He turned into a monster, he turned his back on us, he threatened us, he forgot that we were his friends, I'm hurt knowing, that the Josh I knew, wouldn't be the same anymore, that I can't completely trust him, that the friendship I had with him for 7 years was gone forever… The very moment after the prank, when he woke up, when he screamed at us, when he knew his sisters are gone… I knew he wouldn't be the same Josh… That's why I feel hurt, the guy I knew, is now the one I'm frightened of… I'm hurt, because he is my friend, and he allowed his psychotic self to do that… I'm hurt because he wasn't able to control it… I'm hurt, because he's hurt inside…._

"Ms. Stineman, you're in your mental state again, take your break, it'll be fine, just ask Ms. Panettiere about what we did… you need to clear your mind…" He says in a comforting voice…

"I'm sorry, sir…wait, Sam's taking this class?" I know she's taking up English Literature, but, I know she has a different class…

"She changed classes… she's taking up English Literature here…" He says in soothing tone….

"That's great…thank you, sir… I'll just take my break already…" I say in a respectful tone…

He nods, and then I exit the small room… I went to eat outside the building, after I got my food…

I searched my bag for my phone, and when I got it… I saw something illuminating from my bag… I reached my hand into it and got it… _Christopher's phone_ … what was it doing here?

I swiped it and enter the passcode… I didn't know what the pin was, but knowing Chris, he wouldn't give himself a headache… I entered the simplest pin there is…. 1 2 3 4… And it opened, nice going, Ash…

I scoff at his laziness to think of a passcode… I saw his text with… Mike?

" _You have 1 New Message from Mike"_ …. I clicked on it and saw their discussion…

 **Me: Thanks for your help, man**

 **Mike: No prob, man… just make sure no one will see that video…**

 **Me: Of course…**

That was there last text to each other… The day before he lost it…

 **Mike: Bro, why are you not texting back? Not like you at all…. Oh and, when you get this text, send me the video, I need to see it…**

Okay, I need to see this video… What were they on about?

I went to his Gallery, and went to the Video portion… I saw this weird video, dated 2 days ago… _this must be it_ …. I think to myself, and then open it…

" _Dude, this is really weird…"_ I see Mike wearing a red wig and a girl's clothing…

" _C'mon, I know it's your dream to dress like a girl!"_ I see and hear Chris as he reasons out with Mike…

I think there outside Jess's house… looks like her parents style…

" _No…"_ He says in a bored tone…

 _I laugh as I catch a glimpse of Mike wearing some round balls as boobs…_

" _See? You look… ummm… beautiful as a girl…"_ He says in a doubtful and amused tone…

" _I swear to God, that this better be worth it, I need to see you get laid by Ash if you're letting me do this…"_ He says pointing his finger at Chris…

" _Lights, Camera, Action!"_ I hear Chris say, doing those hand movements…

" _Oh my gosh, Chris! This date was amazing, now kiss me!"_ Mike says, imitating a very annoying girl voice…

" _What? Mike, no… that does not sound like Ashley, and she never says that…"_ Chris complains…

" _This is my interpretation of all girls: oh Michael, let me kiss your perfect face!"_ He says in another mocking girl voice….

 _When Chris gave him a blank stare, Mike started to get serious…_

" _Alright, alright, I'll be serious…"_ He says, racing his hands in defeat…

" _Wow, Chris, this was amazing! Thank you for giving me a great time…"_ Mike says, trying to imitate a decent girl voice…

" _No problem, I'm glad you liked it…."_ Chris says, nervously…

" _Dude, I'm not even Ash, and you're already nervous… calm down!"_ Mike says in a knowing tone…

" _Sorry…"_ He says, and then coughs before he continues…

" _Ash, I've been meaning to ask you something…"_ I don't know why my heart is racing…

" _Yes?"_ Mike says in an excited voice

" _My World stops, when you're around, you make me feel happy; I loved you ever since… You just make me feel like I'm the luckiest man on Earth…. Will you be my girlfriend?"_ Chris says… My heart just melted at his words, I feel like it was really happening….

" _No…"_ Mike says, Chris gives him a fuming gaze and nudged him…

" _Dude!"_ He says in a mad voice, but Mike was just laughing…

" _What if she said no?"_ Mike asks him, now concerned…

" _I'll respect her decision and wait for the right time…"_ Chris says in a sincere tone, I just smiled at his comment…

" _Don't worry, she'll say yes… because I'm saying… Yes, Chris, I'll be your girlfriend!"_ Mike says in an ecstatic voice…

He was leaning closer to Chris, if they kiss, I'll laugh forever and post this on YouTube! I'll be a sensation if they kiss!

" _Bro, I'm sorry to hurt your feelings, but, please, no homo…"_ Bye-bye 1,000,000,000,000 dollars….

" _Ouch…."_ He says, stepping away…

 _They just laughed as Mike removed the round balls and the wig…_

" _Bro, why the hell did you pick me to reenact Ash?"_ He asked, confused…

" _I thought it'll be funny if a boy reenacted her, don't you think, plus, you look hot as a girl…"_ He laughs and Mike just shakes his head…

" _Why me, though?"_ He asked, still confused…

" _Well, you're the only one not busy; Matt's probably doing something with Em…"_ Mike grimaced at his sentence; I think he got what he meant…. Chris just laughed along, but I know it was just a joke, right? I don't really want to know…

" _Josh isn't really…"_ He shrugs and tries to smile… I know he was hurt… Mike also tries to smile, but can't seem to…

" _Plus, you have a lot of experiences with chicks…"_ He says winking…

" _What can I say, I'm me….."_ He shrugs as he says it in a confident voice….

" _Don't get ahead of yourself…"_ Chris says walking to his phone to stop the video…

The next thing I met was the video stopping…

My heart was just so happy… _Chris will ask me out?_... I was so happy with what I just watched… Exclude all the funny moments…

I ate my food joyfully, knowing what Chris would ask me… I felt like the luckiest girl on the planet…

"Ash? Why didn't I see you in class a while ago…" I hear the familiar female voice…

"Sam… you wouldn't believe what I just watched…" I say, as I can't seem to take off the smile on my face…

"What? Chris and Mike making out?" She says sarcastically…

"Close enough…." She looked at me, confused…

I then showed her the video….

After she watched, she was so amused by the fact that Michael was wearing a dress….

"Oh my… dude! Will you say yes?" She says, proud of Chris…

"Of course, I love Chris so much…" I say as she hugged me…

"Easy, on the clothing, okay? Save it for the wedding" I roll my eyes at her elaboration….

"Oh and yeah, here are the notes I took down, the highlighted ones are the important details…. Don't mind the yellow bookmarks; they're for some details mentioned about Poetry during English Lit. class… Go to the blue ones for some important skills you must practice…" She handed me her very organized notebook…

"Responsible Sam, never new to me…" I commented as I flipped through the pages…

I got one of my notebooks and started copying the notes she had….

She even copied the notes for when we were gone… The school usually provides those notes, but again, it's Sam, what do we expect?

For the whole break, I kept talking to Sam, copying, and eating… but the only thing that was on my mind was Chris…

But I'll make sure that during class, I will focus completely on the lessons; I was not going to get distracted by anyone or anything… education first…. Yes, I'm academic… Check my profile… Academic, Inquisitive, and Forthright…

* * *

 **Matt's P.O.V. (3)**

"Hey, can we talk?" Why the hell did I just say that?

"Yeah...err….. Sure" He said nervously…

Before I could say anything else…. Jess came

"Mike, c'mon, let's go-"She said, but then realize that we were going to talk…

"I'm sorry, were you going to talk, I could wa-"She elaborates…

"Nah… it's fine" I say then awkwardly walked away…

"Good to see you Matt…." I hear Jess say from behind me…

I didn't answer anymore and continued on my way….

 _What the hell is wrong with you, Matt?..._ I mentally scold myself…

I was just walking by when I heard Mike's voice behind me…. _Sh*t_

"Wait up…." He says… I turn my back and force a smile on my face… class was awkward enough, and now this, give me a break….

"Dude, what's wrong? We never actually clarify things after what happened with you and Emily and me and Jess…" He says trying to keep a straight face…

"Nothing's wrong dude…." I smile at him as I walk backwards then turn away….

"I know for a fact, Matthew, that there is something wrong…. C'mon what happened to close buddies?" He asks, clearly, shouting not asking, and take note… we were in a hallway… where there were many people… And if we didn't have any girlfriends, they would have thought that we were ex-lovers…

"Michael, now is not the time…" I say, trying to have a calm voice…

"Fine… dismissal… after classes, near the parking lot…" He says, walking away…

 _What did I get myself into?_

I went by Em's classroom; she was having a little debate with Alexa…. I listened to their conversation… somehow her words made me feel special to her… 'Cause Em never says stuff like….

I can't help but to smile at her words…. Because those are meaningful things if you look far between them… Her words were special to me… So is her, she is special to me…

* * *

 **Emily's P.O.V. (3)**

"Outstanding! Another amazing style, Ms. Bloom…" My professor said as she saw my latest magazine design for a project… Not to brag, but my works were always amazing…

I walked back to my seat eyeing my so called…. Rival…

That b*tch wouldn't stop talking about how amazing she is and how unique her designs were…

I gave her a smile to intimidate her to which she gave a gaze back…

"Alright class, don't forget to search for inspiring designs for our new project next week… the groups would be announced at that certain day…" My professor said, just before the bell rang…

"Enjoy your break, class dismissed!" She says before most of my classmates left the room…

"So, Emily… how's your life after karma…" That b*tch Alexa said playing with a lock of her hair…

"I wouldn't call it karma, more like the experience of a life time…." I say in witty tone…

"Uhhh, so what? Nothing came out good from that experience…" She says in her usual b*tchy tone…

"Something came out good for me…." Her face turned from a victorious smile to a confused stare…

"I learned that life is too short and special to waste it by being a b*tch about everything…" I gave her a smile, while she happened to get humiliated by the people still in the room, including my professor; she walked outside the room, I was sure she wouldn't bother me again… My professor just smiled at me, which I returned…

By the door, I see Matt leaning against the frame of it, smiling… He held his jacket behind his back and stared at me…

"What did you hear?" I ask him…

"Everything…" I just smiled at him…

"So what did you mean by "I learned that life is too short and special to waste it by being a b*tch about everything"?" I just smiled at him as I stared at his eyes…

"I meant that my life is too short to keep on being a b*tch to you and not fully appreciate you…" I explained to him…

"Oh really?" He asks me, smirking…

"Of course… You know tha-"He cuts me off as he kissed me… I melt at his kiss… I kissed him back but a little more _passion_ into it…. I wrapped my arms around his neck….

I didn't realize that we were still standing at my classroom's doorway…. And my professor was still there…

"Ehem…" She reacts as a coughing sound…

I pulled away… embarrassed that I did it while my professor was there…

"Sorry…" I said to my professor and to the people still in the room…..

Me and Matt headed to the cafeteria as he wrapped his hands around my shoulder….

My lowest trait is romantic… but when I'm with Matt, I don't know, it increases… I don't know how, it's just like in the games…

* * *

 **Chris's P.O.V. (6)**

I was eating alone, at the cafeteria filled with too much people for me to focus… I would have personally eaten outside, but that's like a 20 minute walk, with how big this place is… like seriously… I'm lazy, what can I say?

If I had earplugs, I would have used it, but, I have headphones instead… which was not better, at all….

I was advance reading for my Computer Technology class… I have big dreams… which includes app designing… and this is my ticket to do so…

I was focusing on my computer for other lessons that was emailed to me… but I can't seem to read properly with the music blasting through my ears…

I shut my laptop close… and just listened to the music, while I was eating my bacon-hamburger…

"Holy crap, this tastes so good…" I murmur through my bites…

"Perfect" by One Direction was playing… I sang along to the beat…

 **I might never be your knight in shining armor  
I might never be the one you take home to mother  
And I might never be the one who brings you flowers  
But I can be the one, be the one tonight**

Somehow, that part made me think about me and Ash… for some reason…

After the song finished, I was greeted by another boy band… 5SOS… "Amnesia"

 **I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted  
And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine…**

The hell is with the songs playing? Keeps me thinking of Ash…

Dammit, another song… Thanks, Ed… "Photograph"

 **We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Our hearts were never broken  
And time's forever frozen, still**

Okay, either all tunes I have in my playlist are love songs or the only person I'm thinking of is Ash…

I stopped playing the music (because I can't stand it anymore…)

Oh and yeah… I still don't have my phone, great! If I tell my parents I lost it, bye-bye gadgets for the rest of my life….You'd think they would confiscate your communication with your friends after I almost got killed at a mountain with cannibalistic monsters… But no, they would confiscate it when you lose your phone… because they think it's super safe to use gadgets even if someone will contact you and tell you to go to a super creepy place… I mean, they were the most worried and guilty parents in the world, but they should have confiscated my gadgets or something… But all of our folks are super cool, all 8 of us….

I managed to kill time by just eating slowly, which made me look like a complete lunatic and they might even think: "This is what trauma gives you after you almost got killed, insanity"…

Once I was done I walked straight to class, avoiding the people staring at me because I was a lunatic…

I stuff my hands in my pocket, walking along the corridors, I try to look cool… just trying…

* * *

 **Sam's P.O.V. (8)**

I walked with Ashley to class, we kept talking, and it was fun but some of her questions were slightly… _weird_

"What do you think would have happen if we didn't pull a prank on Hannah? "Her question struck me… what if we didn't do that prank? What would change…?

"None of this would have happened…. We are gonna to live as normal teenagers…" I explain to her…

"But why do I kinda want it to _not_ be normal… what if nothing happened, will our lives be the same, and will any of the good things that happened through this 1 year occur?" She asks… that was really deep though, what if?

"I don't know…. Well, Hannah and Beth would still be with us, Josh's mental illness wouldn't get worse, nothing bad would have happened, Matt and Mike wouldn't be throwing fists at each other, you guys wouldn't be scared of Josh, and we wouldn't lose any of our members…." I count…. But, I gotta say, there are also good things that turned out…

"Well, better enjoy what we have right now…." She laughs… but I know that all of us didn't want any of this to happen, especially Josh…

We stepped in class and we sat beside each other…there was one more seat next to me, separating me from the aisle…

"Is that? No way…" Ash says staring at the door as she tugs my sleeve…

"What is it, Ash?" I ask her, confused….

She then points at the doorway… entering the room was someone very familiar to us…

"Is he new to this class?" I ask Ash as we kept staring at him…

She shrugs as he sits beside me…

"Hey…. Mind if I sit here?" He says in his usual deep voice that was always comforting to all of us…

"I don't mind at all…" I smile at him, before he sat down…

 **He Actually Takes This Class?**

* * *

 **Again, not good with suspense, let's see if you'll guess who this is, well, your clue is that he's a guy… Wonder who that may be? Of course, I already know… For those of you weirded out with that Emily and Matt lip lock, sorry… I just really need to put every couple's moment out there… I hope you like this chapter, if it was long… sorry… Did you enjoy that little Chris and Ash moment? If not, there's more to come… I'm actually planning to make another fanfic… but I don't know when XD  
Thank you once again for your continued support! Please follow, favorite, review and all those good stuff! BYEEEEEEEE**

 **~Dream**


	10. How Many Guys Will Ashley Ship Me With?

_**Chapter 10: How Many Guys Will Ashley Ship Me With?**_

 _ **Ending: Everyone Lives, +Josh**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Synopsis: Life will go on… friends remain… All 8 friends kept in touch, they try to move on, they try to find comfort in each other's company. Through these teenage years, they will experience drama, happiness, love, mystery, and many more…. New relationships will be formed, fights shall happen, jealousy will come…All this is to be discovered after Dawn.**_

 _ **A/N: Hey! Nice to see you guys, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter… This might be a little slow chapter but I hope it's still interesting… This made me do some research about students' life on Harvard actually, which I actually got intrigued about for some reason… Please continue to show your support by leaving a review, by following and favorite! Thank you so much… BYEEE**_

* * *

 **Sam's P.O.V. (9)**

"Okay class, we'll be having a short pop-quiz… It would be about our short lesson a while ago" The bare mention of "Quiz" made all my colleagues groan in frustration…

Call me an absolute school-work adorer… but I actually like pop-quizzes, they get me to remember the topics we had from the past…

"Oh crap… Is this the one I missed?" I hear Ashley worry beside me…

"Well, yeah… but you read the notes I gave you after you copied them, right?" I ask her as I reach my bag for my ballpen…

"I only took a quick scan, though… I didn't really expect a quiz today…" She says in a worried tone, but I know she could figure it out; she is a very smart girl…

"Don't worry; it's probably only general and the basics…" I reassure her as my paper was plopped down right in front of me… my professor mouthed a 'good luck' to me and Ash, and I then started filling out the format, before I started answering the test…

The questions were fairly easy, and I could also feel that Ash answered in nonchalance….

The room was very quiet, which gave me a better chance of focusing on the test…

I was half-way through the test, when I feel someone poke my shoulder with a pen…

I responded quickly by looking at him as I smiled…

"Um… hey, do you have an extra pen, mine's running out of ink…" He says through whispers…

Ash shushes us as she tries to focus on the exams…

"Yeah, I do…" I smiled at him before grabbing my bag to get my blue Faber Castel pen…

"Here you go, Nathan…" I smiled at him as he took it…

"Oh yes, thanks, Sam, I owe you one…" He said in a very thankful voice as he stared at the pen, flipping it in his hands…

"Don't worry about it…" I smiled at him as he smiled at me…. Little did I realize that we were just staring at each other…

"Um… so, yeah… I'll just continue this" I say awkwardly, realizing we still haven't finished our test…

"Um, yeah…. Sorry" He says staring at his almost finished paper…

I continued on with the test as I answered it fittingly… As I got to the essay part, I read the question multiple times to understand it properly… I plastered a big smile on my face as I expressed myself through my answer… the question is opinionated, which was easier for me since it's from your own understanding and perspective… that's maybe why I love writing essays so much…

As I finished my essay off with a period… I reviewed my test sheet, seeing if I missed anything or if I answered it correctly… I was satisfied with my answers, so I just flipped my paper over, letting the blank portion face me… I placed my pen on top of the paper to keep it from flying away…

I tapped my nails on the hard wood quietly as I bite my bottom lip, thinking of Ash's previous question… What if none of this happened, no death and no problems?  
I kept asking myself what would have change in our lives if everything ended up fine… I know that our life would just be normal… but somehow, I don't want it to be normal…

"Class, time's up…. Place your papers on my desk…." Our professor shouts, from his table, so that the whole room may hear him…

I shortly stood up and walked to the desk, where I placed my paper…

As I paced back to my seat, Nathan handed me my pen…

"Here you go, Sam…" He exclaims right before it falls to the floor, away from his grasp…

I knelt down to get it… but as I reached my hands to grab it… Me and Nathan overlapped hands… the typical movie scene that I was never really a fan of…

As we touched hands… We both looked up to each other… I met his dark blue eyes…

He broke the stare as he handed me my pen…

"Thanks…" I whisper as I stand up…

Little did I know that Ash was staring at us… With those fangirl or whatever it's called stares… I mean seriously, if she's gonna ship me with every guy I either, _A. Stare at the same time with, B. Almost kiss, C. Overlap hands with, D. Have a little moment with_ ….then at least not make it obvious…

"Class, take your seats…" Our professor said after he counted all the papers to check if everyone passed …

"Okay, so we'll have our project that would reflect on how you may use your talents and skills in the given syllabus… so, since you are categorized into three courses, Poetry, Creative Writing, and Journalism… I will assemble you by two's… starting with Poetry…"He started calling out names in alphabetical order… Once it got to 'P'… I was at the edge of my sit to see who would be my partner…

"Samantha Panettiere and Nathan Parker…" I let out a sigh knowing Nathan was my partner… I didn't need to work with some random person and at the end, screw up the project, just because I was debating with him or her…

"Nice! Your course is Poetry? At least I get to work with someone I know…" He shrugged as our professor matched the two of us…. Nathan was actually the son of Mr. Parker, the professor of Matt and Mike… the dude is really weird though…

We just kept listening to our professor's matching, until it was Ash's time to get paired up…

"So we have, Ashley Stineman and Douglas Stephen…" Unlucky her… that dude is so smart but so demanding and impatient… I feel so bad for her…

"Oh no…" She says as she cups her face with both hands and rests her elbows on her desk… releasing a thud…

"Look at the bright side, he's responsible and smart…. You'll get it done in about thirty minutes or so…" Nathan says from beside me, trying to hold his laughter…

We continued listening until everyone had a partner…

"Now, to say what you needed to do… For our poets here, you will need to make 3 quotes and 3 poems with 3 stanzas and 4 lines… can either be inspirational, can be about love, can be about life… briefly explain each, the best ones would be postered and displayed around the school's campus, write it on an intermediate pad paper, no reference to anything…" He said as I took it down on my Reminders notebook…

"For our writers over here, you would be making 2 unique stories, 10 chapters each, with about 3,000 to 5,000 words on each, you may exceed though…write it on an intermediate pad paper and staple up the books, separately….. Staple it normally, not book form… The best ones would be featured on our school's blogging site at the front page, so work hard on it…." I personally wanted to take up creative writing and poetry, but my heart calls for veterinary, I always loved animals…

"For our journalists, I need you to research on 5 news reports and write about it on your own unique way… write it on your intermediate pad papers…" He explained briefly…

"I personally would advice you to submit it on a folder to not let it get mixed up with the others… This is due 2 weeks from now, Monday… Since tomorrow is Saturday… we won't have classes, okay so, not this coming Monday, the Monday after that to give you time, clear?" All of us just nodded, but I didn't understand a single thing he was talking about…

The bell rang dismissing all of us from class… Harvard apparently changed its schedule; this is our last day with a sched like this….. Starting next week we would have a 4 day schedule with 4 hours on each day, and 1 day for our extracurricular activities which was for 5 hours… It actually became better, before we had 2 days, 8 hours on each, 2 days for extracurricular 2.5 hours on each… Well, same amount of time, but gave us more time to do personal stuff…

"Class dismissed…." Was the last sound I heard from our professor as he exited the room, joined by a lot of my colleagues…

"Um, so… when would you like to start?" He asks as he fixes his things and strapped his bag over his shoulders…

"Can I just text you when I'm free? But I promise we won't cram… I'll just text you, don't worry, we'll finish it quickly…" I say, reassuring him….if there's one thing people would know about me is that I don't cram and I make sure to submit my requirements early….

"Of course…" He says, plastering a grin on his face…

He then points behind my back to Ashley…"You might wanna-"He exclaims to me while looking at Ashley… I stared at him, confused; but then I heard the nagging behind me…

"Oh yeah, I got it…." I laugh before signaling him to go… "Bye, Sam…" He says before he leaves… "Bye, Nathan…" I'm pretty sure that was a whisper, pretty sure…

I turn my head back, as I see Doug talking, well more like, demanding to Ash….

"Ashley, when are we going to start? We must do it sometime today or tomorrow, I'll email you my ideas, and we need to start this pronto, becau-"This guy and his pestering… Seriously…

"Um, excuse me, but don't you think rushing it wouldn't be the best choice?" I interrupt them as I butt in…

"I'm sorry, Samantha, but we need to submit this quickly…" He continues as he faces me…

"But please, take it easy, you wouldn't be able to give your best if you hurry… you know, just my opinion…." I reply… I really don't want to ruin his morals, but he's just _tooooo_ demanding…

"Fine… But Ashley, we need to do this sometime next week, or else…." He points at Ashley before he leaves…

"Talk about badgering…." I say to Ash as she fixes her things… "You don't even know…" She scorns as we exit the room…

"So, are we going to meet up with the others?" I ask her as our footsteps echo between the almost empty halls… Weird, almost everyone's gone, which is not normal

"Haven't you read the blog?" Ash says to me, if this was important, I would have known it without reading the stupid blog site…

I shake my head at her… she just sighs as she reaches for the phone I was holding…

I didn't react to her action, might as well play along…

"I swear, Sam, you need to pay more attention to our school's notifications, really, 207 unread posts?" She says to me as she opens our schools blogging page…

"Look…" She hands me my phone… I read the short article…

" _Shortly before break time, 11:12 am… Our two famous schoolmates, Michael Munroe and Matthew Fisher, had a little dispute at the corridor's hall of the west-wing after their classes, regarding their continuous disagreements since last year after Michael's break-up with former girlfriend Emily Bloom; the two was seen arguing at the hall concerning some known issues before and during the events taking place at Mount Washington.  
Michael declared that they will continue their so called 'talk', at dismissal time, at the parking lot…  
_

 _Some rumors were released that their arguments were caused by jealousy and commitment…  
_

 _One of their friends, Jessica Martin gives us some background with what is happening, "I don't actually know what's happening between them, they were very close before everything that's happen, with you know, Hannah and Beth, but ever since Mike hooked up with me and Matt hooked up with Emily, there were some, no actually, a lot of tension building up in our group" Jessica said when we asked her about the topic…  
We also asked Christopher Fleiss with regards to this, "F*ck man, I don't really know…" He paused for a while and then continued, "…They were both at the top of the line, so… I don't know, rivalry? But I know for sure this took place when Mike broke up with Em… So please, stop asking me these questions, because it's their deal not yours…" He then ends his statement…  
How about you, will you stick around for the stimulating debate between these two heartthrobs? Find out more at "Student Life in Harvard"…"_

I was just speechless with what I read, like seriously, these bloggers should stop gossiping about people's personal life…

"Does that answer your question?" I just shrug at her as we continued to walk down the stairs…

"Do you think we should see what's going on?" I ask her….I'm not nosy, but I really need to see how they're doing…

"I mean, yeah…" She says hesitantly before we continue on our way….

"Holy Crap…" I exclaim as I see tons of college students gathered in a circle…

"Seriously?" I hear Ash say from beside me… "C'mon, let's check this thing out…" I say gesturing her to follow me into the crowd… That's why there were almost no people inside…

* * *

 **Josh's P.O.V. (6)**

I feel my palms sweating, my lips quivering, my body's shaking, and my heart feels like it's stopping…

It was always like this, every session was always like this, from the first day I sat in that stupid chair, ever since I met the creepy therapist, this was the only thing I felt… These sessions felt like forever… Every time my shrink will ask me questions, I feel that the walls are closing in on me… like the room's getting smaller, like the only thing I'm seeing is darkness (it doesn't really need to do that, because my life is already dark and lonely)… I can't stand the light beaming on me, the pen clicking, the way he looks at me, the way that there is no life at all between this single room…

"So Joshua, how are you feeling?" I just scoff at his question that was always the first thing coming out of his mouth…

"Don't you get sick of asking that question all the time? Every single time?" I question him; it's really getting old, sounds like their job is only to ask that single question…

"I don't think you get the point, Joshua….. I'm here to help you" Another usual statement… like seriously, do they have nothing else to say…

"That's what you all say… But no one actually helped me…" Dr. Hill suddenly changed his mood, which was surprising to me…

"Because you push people away, Joshua! You don't allow them to help you, 'cause you're surrounded by your own sick hatred…." He explains to me, I can't seem to look at him straight in the face…

I would expect that my parents would actually change my therapist, because he's one of the reasons why I f*cked with my friends' brains…

"Now, please understand what I'm doing here is for you to _try_ to change, for you to at least get better and move on with the death of your sisters…" He exclaims, but I can't really stand his psychiatric moves…

"That's just it, one of them _was_ not dead, and she became a monster, just because I was too drunk to do something!" I say with complete nuisance in my tone…

"Joshua, you must learn to stop blaming yourself, it's not helping you…" I took a deep breath and composed myself as he reasoned out with me…

"Okay, now, how are you and Samantha doing?" He asks me as he picked up his clipboard and clicked open his pen…

"Sam's fine… she's doing good, which is very odd for what I did to her…" I explain to him as I looked down at my sweaty hands…

"Have you been hanging out with her?" He asks me, as he listed something on his clipboard, glancing at me when I was not answering….

"Well, yeah…" I answered him flatly as I shrugged one of my shoulders…

"How are you feeling when you're hanging out with her?" He asks, resting both of his elbows on his wooden desk…

"Good, actually… when she spent the night at our house, it was the first time in so long that I didn't have any nightmares and hallucinations" I chuckle as I said it… Dr. Hill's face turned into fascination as he took his clipboard back into his hands…

"Oh really, is she being a good influence on you?" He asked intrigued about the topic…

"Ever since…" I say smiling at him, which was the first time I ever smiled at his office…

"Interesting…." He says as he clicks his pen and stares at his clipboard…

"Now, how about Christopher, how's he doing?" He asks as he takes his eyes off the clipboard…

"Good, actually… but he forgave quickly, which I didn't quite understand…" I say, still confused about his forgiving nature… but, I might just be cynical…

"Does he have a change of relationship with you?" He asks showing eye-contact with me…

"No, actually… same guy I met at 3rd grade" I say, impressed with how he's acting around me, even if I deliberately experimented his possible girlfriend….

"Okay…Now, let me compare your psychosis before and now…" he says, readying his pen and clipboard…

"When was the last time you had a hallucination about your sisters?" He asks in his usual professional voice…

"Yesterday, after noon or so…" I say normally, watching him list our conversation on the clipboard…

"Good, you're getting better I see…" I don't actually know why I'm getting better, I would have thought that I would get better after I started hanging out with Sam last year, but I was still new to grief that time…

"When was the last time you wanted to punch Michael in the face?" He says casually, I just laugh at him and then answered…

"When he tied me up at that shed…" I reply trying to forget what happened during that time…

"When was the last time you planned to do anything drastic that would affect your friends?" He says after he nodded at my previous answer…

"When I was setting up at Mount Washington, before everything that happened…" I say deadpanned, but I seriously regret hurting my friends…

He just smiled, indicating that he was already satisfied…..

"When was the last time you wanted to seek revenge?" He asked, for this question, I was sure with my answer, and I know that I will not allow myself to feel this again…

"When I was planning to bring my friends to Nightmare land…" I say, trying not to blame myself…

He then nodded as he looked at my answers… "Very good, Joshua" He says in a satisfied tone…

"I need you to answer honestly with this question…" He paused then continued… "Do you think you're moving on?" He says like it was the most important question ever…

The question struck me…. Am I? "I believe I'm getting better and trying to move on, with the help of my friends…" I say, it was honest as it is, I really feel that I'm moving on… And I hope that wouldn't change…

He nodded and smiled at my answer as the grandfather's clock ticked, signaling that the session was over…

"Well, good session, Joshua… you're improving…" With that I shook his hand and I left the room… My perspective of therapy though didn't change, and I don't think my perspective about therapy will _ever_ change…

I walked down the hall and exited the lobby… I got into my car (because my parents were actually dumb enough to let me so…) and drove off to my place…

I turned on the radio, and the music started to become audible to my ears… "Lean On" by Major Lazer & DJ Snake was currently playing… I listened closely to the modern song

 **Do you recall, not long ago  
We would walk on the sidewalk  
Innocent, remember?  
All we did was care for each other  
But the night was warm  
We were bold and young  
All around the wind blows  
We would only hold on to let go  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is somebody to lean on**

Somehow, I remembered our group with that song… We would all rely on trust with each other,

But what happened? Just because of a stupid prank they pulled on, and also for another stupid prank that I pulled on… Everything changed

But I know everything would get a lot better between all of us…

 **Somehow….**

* * *

 **Sorry for only two point of views… I really need to add suspense into this story, if it's not really that suspenseful, at least I could try… I hope you enjoyed it though… what do you think would happen in Mike and Matt's little talk… And do you think Nathan feels something for Sam, just a random question… Sorry if this is too long or too short, I put a lot of song and movie references for my liking XD… Thank you so much for the continued support you guys give me with this, it means a lot… Have a good one!**

 **~Dream**


End file.
